The Princess and the Dragon
by Linkzelda4431
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of the Fiore kingdom. She is not living the perfect life. Ever since Lucy's mother had died when she was 8 she has been beaten by her father, King Jude. When will Lucy have had enough and go live her own life. When will she find her love? NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan-fiction ever and I am really exited to write one. I might not be that great, but give me some credit... its my first time writing one. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It is a sunny day in the Fiore Kingdom. Like always I was sitting on my window sill staring out into the countryside. I want so badly to explore it, but my father has forbidden me from ever going outside the castle walls. My mother, oh how sweet she was, giving me the love I needed, but then there is my father who has always been cruel to me. Ever since my mother died when i was 8 my father has done the worst to me. He has tried to seduce me when was drunk, thinking that I was my mother because we look so much alike. Then soon after his moments of bliss he comes back to reality and then beats me because of how I look like my mother, and he is disgusted at what he tried to do. I hate my life, always living in fear of what my father will do next.

"Lady Lucy" called my maid "your bath is ready"

I got snapped out of my thoughts and quickly made my way over to the double doors that lead into the bathroom. "Thank you, Virgo" I said in a small but kind voice. I stripped off my silky gown and then slipped into the tub. The water was nice and warm, just the way I like it. A small smile crept up to my lips.

"Its always so nice to see the princess with a smile on her face" Virgo exclaimed with a wide grin.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on them. No one ever saw me smile anymore. Ever since my mother passed on... I have always been distant, and my father wasn't helping. I want to be happy... I really do, but its super hard to be positive. I don't think I will ever be happy again. The smile that was dancing across my lips soon faded at the thought.

Virgos expression saddened "did I say something to upset you, should I be punished?"

"No, no not at all" I looked up and put on a fake smile. "If you wouldn't mind I would like some alone time."

"As you wish, princess" Virgo said while exiting the room.

* * *

After about an hour I got out of the tub and started to dry off. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My golden locks that went all the way down to my lower back was sticking to my skin. There were slash marks all over my body from the whippings I got. I covered up my ugliness with my cloud soft towl and proceeded to my bedroom to get dressed. I got on my favorite white and blue gown. I then walked out of my room and made my way to the library. I quickly got the current book I was reading. The novel was about a princess who had a fateful encounter with a man that she soon fell in love with. _I wonder if i will find my prince charming._ I quickly threw away that thought , there was no need to talk about love. After all my father will force me into a marriage, so it will just make things complicated. Besides there was no one to love in this cruel world.

I started reading were I last left off in my book. _Goliath (man that princess fell in love with) is about to save the princess from a evil dragon who is trying to steal her away. Goliath quickly slashes his sword at the dragons feet cutting both of them off. The dragon roars in rage and is about to fly off, but Goliath throws his sword into the heart of the dragon and reclaims the princess. After that horrific fight Goliath is worthy of the princess, they soon get married and live happily ever after._

"Lady Lucy" I look up from my book to see Aries huddled behind the library doors.

"Yes Aries, What do you need?"

"The king has summoned you"

My heart almost stopped. "A-alright" I quickly set my book down and followed Aries to the thrown room.

* * *

Aries stopped in front of the double doors that lead into the thrown room.

"I wish you the best of luck, m'lady"

I nodded, gulped and then pushed open the heavy doors. I walked in, the doors shutting behind me. I slowly made my way up the red carped and stopped when I was about 3 feet away from my father.

"You summoned me" I asked

"Indeed I have" said King Jude "I have some very important announcements that include you...I would be honored to say that you are getting married to the Prince of the Ice Kingdom, I hope you will choose the right decision. Not that you have a choice." He whispered the last part.

"I would be happy to, father"

"Good, now I would like it if you came to my room tonight for a birthday gift" a smile played across his lips.

I was astonished, my father never gave me birthday gifts, I was only turning 18. Why would he give me a gift? I felt happiness course through me for the first time since my mothers death.

"I would be honored to" a real smile was on my lips, I didn't have to fake it.

* * *

Later that night after dinner I made my way to my fathers chambers. I have never been inside, I wonder what its like? I was soon at the doors that lead into his room. First I knocked. There was no answer. Then I knocked again but faster and louder. Why wasn't he opening the door? Was something wrong? I quickly opened the doors to reveal my father sitting in a velvet chair next to a lit lamp, the rest of the room was dark, and it smelled awfully of alcohol. I stood in the doorway.

"come in Lucy, don't you want your gift?" His words were slurred, I could tell he had been drinking. I made my way over till I was about 1 foot away from my father.

"here you are" My father grunted as he pulled out a white box with purple ribbons from behind him. I hesitantly took the box and opened it. There was a white silk dress with at types of colorful flowers. I gasped this is the most beautiful thing my father has given me.

"go try it on" my father said with a smile. I hastily made my way to a dark corner of the room and slipped the dress on, it fit perfectly. I made my way out of the dark and twirled around.

"Its beautiful, thank you"

"You look just like your mother in that dress" his tone got harsh, and instantly I knew what was to come.

My father started slashing me with his whip. This time it was harder than any of the other times I got beat. I screamed and fell to the ground taking all the hits. Blood had been drawn, I could feel the warmth of it flowing down my arm. I started to cry.

"STOP... PLEASE FATHER... PLEASE" I yelled out the words with all my strength, but the whippings just got harder.

* * *

"Now get up you filthy bitch"

I slowly got up. My body was covered in blood. I made sure not to make any noises as I slowly walked back to my room. When I got into my room I got out my first aid kit and started to clean my fresh wounds. Tears were still streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. I was sick of this, always being afraid of my father, and worst of all, always getting beaten. I couldn't take it anymore. I am going to run away.

Once my wounds were all cleaned I wrapped them with bandages. I then got out a satchel, extra clothes, a cloak, and my boots. I put on the boots, and draped the cloak over my shoulders making sure to cover my head with the hood, my long golden locks showing through the hood. Hopefully no one would notice that I was the princess. I then put the rest of the items in my satchel and quickly made my way to the kitchen. I scanned through the pantry getting only dry ingredients that would last me a while. I then made my way to the balcony on the north side of the castle. Once i reached my destination I opened the french doors. The I climbed over the railing holding onto the vines that would lead me to the ground, safe and sound. Once I got onto the ground I made my way to the front gates. I peeked around the corner. There were two guards stationed there. Luckily I studied the human body. I quickly made my way over to them making sure not to make a single sound. Then I quickly and swiftly pushed down on their pressure points. They soon fell to the ground unconscious.

The smile on my lips would never fade. I would never have to deal with my father again. I was free.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed. I spent about two days writing this. And don't worry I will totally make more chapters! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am very exited about this chapter, and I got some support on the last chapter which boosted my confidence! Thank y'all for the support.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I made my way into town. It was very lively at night. There were different colored lanterns, the smell of amazing food, and many merchants. I looked at this in awe. Never before have I seen this many people, or heard this much commotion. It was wonderful. There was a smile on my lips everywhere I went.

One merchant in particular caught my eye. She was an old lady dressed in colorful printed robes, and a bandanna. It looked like she was selling jewelry. I walked up to her booth with curiosity.

" Ah~ looks like you have an eye for jewelry" the old lady said in a rasp voice.

I smiled "well yes, I have never had jewelry before." That statement was true, my father never gave me anything this pretty. I looked around the table that held all the jewelry. One necklace caught my eye. It had a silver chain with a red dragon charm.

"Um Mrs. merchant?"

"yes"

"What is this necklace" I pointed the the necklace that had caught my eye.

"Ah, a good eye you have there little girl. This charm is said to have been made by the King of the Fire Dragons, and it will also protect you from any type of fire. Quite useful if I do say so myself." The old lady then picked it up. "here would you like it?"

"Oh I am sorry I don't have any money" I said in a sad tone.

"No need for money, now please take it as a gift"

I didn't want to argue so I took the necklace and thanked the old woman. I put it on, making sure to tuck it under my dresses neckline. _One day I will repay you for your kindness._

* * *

I wandered around for about another hour. The streets were starting to become bare. It would be easier to find me, my father probably has sent out guards my now to come find me. A chill went down my spine. If my father were to find me, it would be my death.

By now there were only one to two people roaming the streets. _I need to hide_. I could see some guards chatting up ahead. They could find me out if I get any closer. I quickly made a turn through an alleyway. Once I was out it was pitch black, but I could make out a forest. I made my way over. _Maybe I can start a new life in the woods._ I smiled at the thought. I pulled my cloak closer to me, the night was getting chillier. For some odd reason where the necklace touched my skin it was warm. I need to build a fire or I might get ill.

I made my way through the foliage until I got to a clearing with a dirt patch. This was the perfect place to make a fire. I rummaged around looking for twigs. Once I got enough I placed them in a pile, then taking two twigs I rubbed them together with all my might. There was some smoke and then a tiny fire. I quickly put some dried leaves on the pile of twigs, and then putting the burning twig on top. Blowing every so often to give the fire a little boost. after about 5 minutes I had got the fire started. I sat back against a tree. I was exhausted from all the running around I did. My eye lids got heavy and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

I awoke to birds chirping. Never had I slept that well. I rubbed my eyes and then looked at the sky. It was about mid-day. My stomach growled, I quickly got some beef jerky from my satchel and ate three pieces. I got up and stretched out my legs. I decided to go deeper into the forest, since I was only a couple of minutes into the forest It would be easy for the guards to find me. I started walking west which was opposite from the castle. As I was walking I was looking around and enjoying nature. Never had I seen nature up this close before, I have only seen it from my window. I took in all of the scenery as I walked.

By the time I stopped walking the sky was shades of pink, purple, and blue. My throat was starting to get dry. I need to find water. I kept walking hoping to find a stream but I couldn't see any. As I was about to give up hope I stumble across a shallow stream. I thanked god and quickly got to my knees, I made a bowl with my hands and dipped them into the water then taking them up to my lips, sipping up the water. I repeated this action many more times. Once I had finished I jumped over the stream and continued walking.

I walked until I couldn't see anymore. I heard thunder in the distance. I groaned, _great now I am going to get soaked by the rain._ _I need to find shelter._ I quickly looked around trying to make out my surroundings. A smile crept to my face, I could see a cave about 20 feet away. I quickly ran over before the rain could land a drop on me. I made it to the cave safe and sound. It was pitch black and chilly. _Damn it! I should have gotten some twigs and dried leaves._ I set my satchel down and tried to run out and get some twigs and leaves, but before I could it started to pour. I could see lightning in the distance. _Its not safe to go out._

I sat down with a thud. How am I supposed to keep warm? I wrapped my cape tighter around me. I guess i'll have to fall asleep like this. I lay awake for an hour listening to the rain, but eventually my lids felt heavy and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to a hot environment. I was covered in sweat.

"W-what the heck!?"

I turned my head to come face to face with a salmon haired man with a grin on his face.

"Hey~ your awake"

I screamed. Who was this man? Has he come from the castle to collect me? I quickly grabbed my satchel and got up. _Should I run, or see who he is?_

"W-what do you want with me?" I said in a harsh tone.

A look of confusion crossed the mans face "I don't know what _your_ talking about. All I did was wake up to you in _my_ cave."

I was confused. _His cave._ Why would someone live in a cave? On further inspection I notice that this man had horns sticking out of his head, two wings, and a tail. They all were covered with red and pink scales, but besides that he looked like a normal human. I screamed and started to run out of the cave. _ITS A MONSTER!_

* * *

 ** _Howdy everyone I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, and don't worry the next chapter will have way more nalu action!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am super exited about this chapter because there is going to be some nalu action! Hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I ran as fast as I could, my boots were splashing in the slick mud. I ran and ran, trying to get as far away as possible. I turned around to see how far away he was. I smiled triumphantly. He was no were to be seen. I quickly turned around to then see the boy standing a foot away. I was so shocked that I lost my footing in the slippery mud and twisted my ankle, but before I could fall the salmon haired boy caught me by the armpits. He pulled me up to my feet swiftly, and held my hands.

"Hey, are you hurt" he said with worry.

I quickly tried to pull away "UNHAND ME!"

"H-Hey would you calm down, I am just trying to see if you are hurt!" There was annoyance in his voice, but I didn't stop fighting.

"LET ME GO YOU _BEAST_ " I fought harder.

He grunted "humans can be really annoying, especially girls."

I was taken back by his last comment. Maybe he is just trying to be nice. I stopped fighting. His facial expression changed from annoyance to wonder.

"Hmm, why did you stop fighting?"

"Obviously I am letting you help me. I shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He had a look of confusion.

"I am not a BOOK!"

I dumbfounded. He really was an idiot.

"ITS AN EXPRESSION!"

"Oh~"

I looked up to see his face. His grin took up the whole bottom half of it. I also noticed some other features like his sharp jawline, muscular body, and his smooth tanned skin. He was wearing a white scarf with black lines that made up a scale like pattern. He also wore a tight black shirt with a loose black vest that had gold lining, and his pants were black and baggy. I blushed, and then I mentally slapped myself. _Why am I blushing!? he is just a lowly huma- I mean monster. I will let him help me and then I will be on my way._ I tried to put my weight on my left foot but I winced. I twisted it pretty bad.

"Here let me help you" He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his cave. Once we got there he set me on the floor. I grunted because of the pain.

"Which foot did you hurt?" he said with a serious face.

"My left"

He slowly took off my left boot. I quickly remembered that I had brought a first aid kit. I dug into my satchel to find it. Once I found it I handed it to him. He took it and got out some bandages, he got two thick sticks and put them on either side of my foot. Then he pulled the bandage around my foot and the sticks tightly.

"There you are. Now all you need is some ice to help the swelling go down" he grinned.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

Before I could say another word he used his wings to fly away. I was stunned the least he could of done was warn me. I don't even know where he went off to.

* * *

About 30 minutes later I was still sitting on the floor waiting for the salmon haired boy to return. I groaned, did he ditch me? This is _his_ cave after all. In the distance I could hear the sound of flapping wings. It must be him, no bird could make a flapping sound that loud. I sat there waiting, with each passing moment the sound got louder. Soon enough he was back in the cave.

"Sorry that took so long, I had to get this special type of ice"

I looked to his hand he was holding a block of ice about as big as a book. He took a piece of cloth that was laying on the floor in the cave and wrapped it around the ice making it a little pouch, then he tied the loose flaps on the top. He then lit his hand on fire and put it under the pouch. The ice inside was still cold but turned into a slush type substance. I sat in awe.

"Heh, I am surprised you didn't scream"

He set the pouch on my wounded foot.

"W-well I was about to, but I was just to amazed"

The sky was turning shades of blue, pink, and purple.

"Well I better go get some food, I am running a bit low" he turned to me "You okay with fish?"

"Y-yes"

He turned to the outside and flew off only to come back ten minutes later with five fish. He then lit his hand with the fish on fire and they were instantly cooked. He picked up a stick and stuck it through a fish, and then giving it to me. I took the fish and started to eat, I hadn't eaten a good filling meal since I had left the castle. Once I finished my fish I set it down on the floor. Then I looked at the salmon haired boy who sat next to me. He was already finished with all his fish.

"H-how did you eat all those fish that fast!"

He shrugged, "I was hungry"

I nodded my head in disappointment and felt my body slowly drifting off to sleep. The night was chilly but this boy made it warm, his body temperature was defiantly not human.

"Hey whats your name?"

I looked over and said in a sleepy tone "Lucy, what about you?"

"Natsu"

And with that I drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **I Hope y'all enjoyed. Stay tuned for chapter 4! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope y'all are enjoying the chapters so far, I know that I enjoy writing them! ^-^ I am also thinking about doing another fanfic on Link and Zelda, should I do that? Well anyway enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _I was back in the castle, standing in the middle of a dark hallway. On the walls there were pictures of My family all together, and we were...Happy. I started to walk looking at the pictures as I went by. I soon came face to face with wooden double doors. I hesitantly pushed them open. On the other side I saw my mother messing with what looked like golden keys. My eyes started to tear up and I ran over to hug my mother. I quickly pulled her into a strong embrace and she squeezed me back. My sobbing got louder._

 _"Y-your alive" I said as if I was out of breath._

 _She suddenly had a sad expression on her face "I am sorry Lucy, but I am just in your dream"_

 _I sniffled and wiped away my tears._

 _"I-I know I just wanted to believe you were alive"_

 _A warm smile danced across her lips "I am in heaven now, but my spirit has come down for a bit to give you these"_

 _She held out a chain that had golden keys, and I took them._

 _"What are they"_

 _"These are the very rare Zodiac Keys. When I was alive I had collected all of them, but I can only give you one of these and the rest will be scattered around the continent"_

 _I stared at them in awe. Suddenly all but one key started to fade. soon enough there was only one key left on the chain. Its sign looked like a water current. A bell started to ring. My mother looked at me sadly._

 _"It seems like my time is up, I hope you can live a happy life, Lucy. Oh and take this key too" she handed me a silver key "He serves as a nice pet"_

 _"W-Wait don't leave!"_

 _There was a sad smile on her face "I am sorry I left you at such a young age"_

* * *

 _"WAIT"_

I woke up screaming, and tears were rolling down my face. I put my hands to my face and cried in them. I then noticed the chain with the gold and silver key in my right hand. Was this real!? I thought it was just a normal dream. I played with the keys in my hands, they were very shiny and sleek. I was amazed, did I really talk to my mother last night?

"Hey are u alright?"

I turned to see Natsu sitting next to my looking at me with a confused and worried expression. I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Y-yes I am quite alright"

"Hey, what are those keys you have. I haven't seen them until now"

"Well, its a long story. Lets just say that I got these keys from someone special" I put the keys into my satchel.

"W-wait do you mean someone came here last night and gave them to you! Are they spying on us!"

I clasped my hand over my forehead and giggled. He showed a wide grin. I tried to get up, but I had forgotten that I hurt my foot. I winced in pain.

"Hey you shouldn't get up your still hurt"

"I-I know, I had just forgotten about it"

I stared out the cave entrance. The sky was different shades of yellow and pink, and nature was starting to wake up. I smiled at the beautiful sky.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah"

"Could you show me around the forest, I have always wanted to explore it and see the nature"

"I would be happy to, Lucy"

"Could you take me right now?"

"Of course!"

I put my satchel around me encase it was going to be needed. Natsu smiled and picked me up bridal style. I suddenly blushed as his muscular arms wrapped around me, as if he was trying to protect me. I have never felt as if I was protected. A warm smile crept to my lips. Natsu walked out the cave entrance and used his wings to fly up into the air. As he did this action I held onto his shirt.

He chuckled "Oi, you know I wont drop you so you don't have to hold on so tight"

"S-shut up" I mumbled, my face turned bright red

I slowly turned my body to look at the ground. There were many types of trees of all shapes and sizes. I could also see many small streams. My eyes twinkled with excitement and wonder.

"Oi, Lucy, I want to show you something, but it will take until nightfall to get there"

I quickly nodded my head. Whatever it was I wanted to see it.

* * *

Natsu flew and flew until the sky was dark. I was starting to get tired and achy from sitting in Natsu's arms all day.

"We are here~"

I rolled my eyes at the way he said it. Before I could look to see what it was Natsu quickly dropped to the ground. I held onto him for dear life and screamed. Once we landed on the the ground Natsu started laughing hysterically.

My face turned red and I hit him in the chest "S-SHUT UP, YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU DID THAT!"

"B-but it was just too funny"

I started to pout and mumble about how he was rude. Natsu wiped away some tears.

"O-OK I am sorry I laughed at you" he put on a wide grin.

"Hold on"

Before I could say another word Natsu dashed through the forest with nonhuman speed. I buried my face in his chest to keep my from getting sick. Once we stopped I felt light headed.

"You can look now"

I slowly lifted my head, and my jaw dropped. There was an orchard of many big trees that had rainbows of glowing petals.

"The magic in these trees keep the forest alive, they are the life source of the forest" I lifted up my head to see Natsu talk "If someone were to destroy all of these trees, the forest would die." He looked at me with a small grin "you know, your the first human I have told this to"

"W-why would you tell me?"

He shrugged "you looked like you could keep a secret"

I smiled, no one has ever entrusted me with something this important. It made me happy that Natsu could trust me. I started to shiver even though I had my cloak on. Natsu held me tighter and warm coursed through me, I blushed at the action. He looked down at me.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you" I said in a small voice.

"We should probably camp here tonight" I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Natsu had set me down against a tree and went off to go get wood for a fire. I sighed, I wish I could be of some help. I didn't need a man- I mean dragon. Wait what was he anyway? He looked half human and half dragon. I threw away the though, it wasn't what I should be focusing on. I should find a way to help. I remembered the dry food that I had brought. I dug some out of my satchel. My hand brushed against the keys, I took them out too. I had 10 pieces of beef jerky, 3 granola bars, and 4 apples which were starting to rot. I knew to only get dry food, but I couldn't help it.

There was rusting in a bush, and then Natsu appeared with his arms full of sticks. He set them on the floor and then with his finger he lit them on fire. He looked down at the food.

"Oi, it looks like you had some food with you" he tapped his nose "I knew I smelled something.

I rolled my eyes and gave him 5 jerky, 1 granola, and 2 apples.

"Thanks"

He began to scarf the food down. I again rolled my eyes. He eats like a slob, I took a bite out of an apple and looked up to the stars. I had read a book about constellations and could spot a few that I knew.

"Hey Lucy"

I turned my head to look at Natsu "yes?"

"How come you have never came to the forest yourself? I see people come in almost every day"

My blood went cold. Should I tell him that I am a princess and ran away? Or do I lie? Natsu can trust me, so I should trust him too. I let out a shaky sigh.

"W-well I was never aloud outside because that's how my mother got her disease and died. Also-"

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it" Natsu cut in.

I was glad because I didn't want to tell Natsu my secret, at least not yet.

I played around with the keys while I ate, it felt like they were giving of a magical aura.

* * *

I was starting to get tired and yawned. The night was chillier.

"Are you tired?"

I nodded my eye lids closing.

I could hear Natsu scoot over, and then he wrapped his arm around my waist. My eyes shot open. He pulled away just a little.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no I just didn't expect you to do that"

He was about to let go of me entirely, but I didn't want him to.

"W-wait" my face was bright red. "I would like it if you held on to me" I almost said it in a whisper.

Natsu smiled and then put his arm back around my waist, I leaned my head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to multiple male voices. I looked around in confusion. Natsu was behind a bush looking at what I guessed to be where the voices were coming from. I slowly and quietly made my way over next to Natsu to look. My eyes widened and I couldn't breathe. There were 5 Fiore guards inspecting the trees and one of them had an ax.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was really run writing it, but the next chapter is going to have some mage action.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this chapter is going to have some fighting action! Also if you ship Link and Zelda then go check out my new story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I looked over at Natsu to see him looking straight at me.

"Quit staring at me!" I whispered.

"You should be sitting down, your still injured" he pointed to my foot.

I had almost forgot about my injury. The pain was almost deceased. I guess I was so worried about what was going on I didn't notice. I shook my foot a little to see if it still hurt, and surprisingly it didn't.

"I am fine, so if you could stop worrying about me and start worrying about those guards!" I said in a harsh whisper.

Natsu mumbled something under his breath. I rolled my eyes and kept a close eye on the 5 Fiore guards. I couldn't make out their conversation, but they kept on looking around suspiciously.

"They are inspecting the area looking for something in peticular"

"H-how do you know"

"A dragons ear is high quality"

"Well if they are here to do that, why do the have an ax?"

"I am not sure"

Natsu's facial expression was serious. I have to find a way to help. I could give some information on the kingdom, but that would not be useful in this situation. I have no clue why the guards would be way out here. I also don't know how they found this place, its a two day journey to get from the castle to here. I could only wonder, but what if my father has sent them out to collect me. Or even worse, kill me. I swallowed hard after my last thought. The guards started moving up to one tree, and the guard with the ax was leading the way.

"They are going to cut down the tree. They said that its to sell it to another kingdom for high profit" Natsu's hands were in tight fists.

"We have to stop them" a look of determination on my face "I am not going to let this forest die"

Natsu gave me a wide grin "now that's the spirit!"

There was a sickening sound of the ax taking its first strike to a tree. Natsu immediately dashed out from behind the bush.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

I was amazed at how fast Natsu could run. His fists turned ablaze and he punched the guard with the ax in the face. I heard a sickening crack. I quickly got up from be hind the bush and ran over to help. Luckily my injury had healed. I turned to Natsu, and saw that he could get very serious. His eyes had turned the color of bright blood, and his body was engulfed in flames. I shivered at the sight of him, Natsu could be scary. One second he is dumb and innocent. Then the next he is angry and bloodthirsty.

I tried to run over to tell Natsu to take it down a notch, but one of the guards put his arm around me and covered my mouth. My eyes widened and I fought against him with all my might.

"Calm down miss, your safe with us" his tone was smooth and dangerous.

He started walking backwards with me, deeper into the forest. I tried calling Natsu's name but it was muffled. The guard gagged me with a piece of cloth and tied me to a tree. I tried to break free but he had tied the ropes too tight. He pulled out a small dagger.

"Now I want you to tell me everything you know about those trees" he pulled the cloth out of my mouth.

"I wont tell you anything" I hissed.

"You don't want to argue with me, I master in the art of torturer" he now looked as if he wasn't sane.

"Ill have fun torturing a girl, their screams are music to my ears"

He walked closer to me and I spit in his face.

"You make my stomach sick"

He made and evil grin.

* * *

I screamed for the third time. This man has slashed at my arms which didn't hurt since I was used to it, but then he started to slowly dug into my skin with the tip of his dagger. I screamed again. Where was Natsu? Could he not hear me scream? No he could, he said he had excellent hearing. Maybe he couldn't find me. My arms and legs were covered in blood.

"Now are you going to tell me the information I need, or will you deny me and earn more torture"

"Ill tell you nothing"

"I guess your not useful, ill just have to kill you"

Before he could kill me an arrow pierced through his heart. His eyes widened as he dropped the dagger that was once in his hand.

"H-how?"

He fell to the ground, lifeless. I looked up to see a woman with short blue hair and a white and red gown. She lowered her bow and ran over to me picking the dagger up off the ground and cutting the ropes that held me captive.

"Are you alright"

"Yeah, just a little hurt"

"A little?"

I looked down at my wounds. They were more serious than I thought.

"Hurry, I guide you to my house and I can tend to those wounds"

She started to head back the way she came.

"W-wait I don't know were my friend is, the guard separated us"

She turned around and sighed.

"Alright, lead the way"

Despite the wounds I had I could run just fine. I headed back towards the camp. I could see the guards laying on the floor, I couldn't tell if they were alive. I looked around and spotted a pink haired boy laying on the floor.

"NATSU"

I ran over to Natsu as fast as I could, tripping only twice. He had a dagger wound on the right side of abdomen. I covered my mouth with my hand and quickly knelt down to Natsu's side.

"Natsu wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Oi, Luce, I was wandering were you went off to"

He looked at my wounds and clutched his fists.

"Who did this to you" his voice was harsh and his bangs shaded his eyes.

"That's not important right now, help has come. I need you to stand up now so you can get help"

Natsu slowly got up and looked at the blue haired girl. She came over and put Natsu's arm around her neck, helping him stand.

"Just follow me"

* * *

We soon arrived at a medium sized cabin. The blue haired girl quickly took Natsu to a twin sized bed and started to treat his wound. She told me to lay down on the other twin bed in the room, so I did. I could hear her rushing around frantically. I was exhausted from the events of today. My wounds were starting to give off a horrific pain, and then I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so I am kind of running out of things to say sooooo yeah. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I awoke to the smell of freshly cooked eggs. I slowly sat up. There were bandages all over my body. Me and Natsu were in a tiny room with two twin beds, and the door leading out of the room was open. I slowly started getting out of the bed. I felt sore and some tiny pains as I moved. I first looked at Natsu, he looked peaceful and well. I smiled at Natsu's cute sleeping face. The way his bangs covered his face to the little bit of drool coming from his mouth. I started to realize what I was saying. I put my hand to my face to check if I had a fever. I shook my head over and over. Was I- the princess of the Fiore kingdom...Falling in love...With a _dragon?_ I quickly pushed the thought away. No..No..I am not in love with a dragon. I just think that he is very kind...yeah, that's it!

I triumphantly made my way out the door. I came into a small living area with a tiny kitchen, two chairs, a very small four person table, and a whole bunch of bookshelves with a wide variety of books. I stood in awe at all of the books. I had already read all the ones in the castles library, and I wanted to read more.

"Do you like reading?"

I turned my head to see the blue haired girl holding two plates of eggs.

"Um yeah, I love reading"

"Well then...You have permission to read my books"

I stared at her for a couple of second before I said 'Thank you.' I first grabbed a plate of eggs and quickly ate. Then I snatched the first book I saw. The cover was a light purple and read 'The art of Healing.' I quickly started to read the book, I have always wanted to learn how to heal. It could prove to be quite useful.

* * *

There was a rustling of bed sheets, and a couple of seconds later Natsu was walking out of the room while rubbing his eyes. I was still reading the book, but I was almost done. Natsu walked up behind me. He looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I didn't like it when people looked over my shoulder, but for Natsu I would make an exception. A couple of minutes went by and I was starting to get really annoyed. He started to exhale warm breaths of air against my ear and I new that I have had enough.

"Could you move away!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes its really annoying when you look over my shoulder for a long period of time"

He shrugged his shoulders "I was just trying to read"

I was a taken back by his comment. Did he not know hoe to read?

"Wait, do you not know how to read?"

"Nope"

OK so Natsu didn't know how to read. I guess that's logical because dragons don't have schools so they couldn't have learned how to read. I guess I could teach him.

I put a smile on my face "I will teach you!"

Natsu looked at me with a surprised expression then he did a toothy grin "Thanks!"

He started to look around in confusion "oi, were did that blue haired girl go?"

"Oh, she told me she was going out to see if there were anymore guards"

* * *

Later that day the blue haired girl got back with a satchel in hand. At first I thought it was just a satchel that had nothing to do to me, but I realized that I didn't have my satchel and that the one she was holding must be it.

"That's mine!" I pointed to the bag.

She held it up "This?"

I got up and snatched it out of her hands "yes"

I quickly rummaged through the bag looking for the keys. I sighed in relief as I pulled them out. The bluenette looked at them with wide eyes.

"How did you get those"

I looked at her with a confused expression "My mother"

"That is a rare Zodiac Key. Are you a Celestial mage?"

I have heard of mages before but they were just a fairy tale, right?

"U-um I guess so, I have only had these for about two days"

"So you don't know how to use them?"

"No"

The blue haired girl walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a blue and gold book that had lots of dust. She handed it to me. I blew off the dust and read the cover.

"Celestial Magic? Whats this book about?"

"It tells you all you need to know about what celestial magic is to how to use it"

I stared at the book with wide eyes "wow"

I looked at Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, I am going to have to cancel my reading lesson so I can read this book. But don't worry it won't take too long"

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Complete! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am thinking of uploading on Tuesdays and Thursdays since I am busy the rest of the week.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It took me about three hours to finish the book. Now I knew almost everything there was to know on Celestial mages. I closed the book and set it back on the shelf. I looked around but didn't find Natsu or the blunette anywhere. Did they go outside? I opened the door to see Natsu talking to the blue haired girl. I would never admit it but I felt a bit of jealousy. I slowly made my way over to them. As I got closer Natsu noticed me, and he made a toothy grin.

"Oi, Lucy, what took you so long"

I rolled my eyes.

"Its not like I can read it that fast"

The bluenette walked over to me and held out her hand.

"I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Levy McGarden"

I hesitantly shook her hand.

"My name is Lucy"

I didn't want to tell her my last name. Even though she lives far away from the castle she might still know who I am. She placed her hands on her hips and pointed a finger at me.

"Alright now that you know a bit of information on celestial mages I will teach you all I know on how to use this magic. We start training tomorrow morning"

I nodded my head in approval. It was about midday and my stomach growled from hunger. My face slightly tinted pink from the embarrassment. Levy giggled at my action.

"looks like someone is hungry"

"Yeah" My voice trailed off.

Natsu suddenly burst into the conversation "I am starving!" he started pumping his fists in the air.

"Alright its settled then, I will have to get some herbs and meat for the stew that I am going to make. Ill be back around sunset"

Natsu and I waved goodbye to levy as she lest to get the ingredients.

* * *

Natsu and I were in the house and I was continuing my lesson on teaching him how to read. He was getting a little better as the time passed on. I was sitting at the little dinning table in a chair with Natsu right next to me. We were so close that every so often his breath would touch my ear and I would blush a little. It had only been about two hours since levy left, and it would be about two hours more until she got back.

"Lucyyyy, my head hurts" Natsu wined.

"Would you stop complaining, I am trying to help you!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"But it hurts~"

I rolled my eyes "fine we can take a break"

Natsu smiled and then went to go sit on one of the two reading chairs. Once he sat down he instantly fell asleep. I rolled my eyes and went over to observe him. He was drooling and his mouth was positioned in a smile. I wonder what its like to sleep with wings and a tail, is it comfortable? I wonder if I can ask Natsu? Nah, its not that important of a question. Now that Natsu is asleep I don't know what to do.

I looked around the tiny house. I could read a book, but I have been reading almost all day and I would like to relax my mind a bit. I looked over at Natsu and noticed that he had a scar on his cheek. I went over and rubbed my had on it. Suddenly Natsu's eyes darted open and he seized my hand. I yelped at his sudden actions. His gaze softened once he saw it was me.

He rubbed the back of his head "sorry did I scare ya?"

"J-just a little"

"So why were you touching my face?"

My face shaded red "W-well I was just curious about that scar on your face"

Natsu touched the scar and his face harden "There is nothing to know about it"

I looked at Natsu with a sad face. It must have brought up a bad memory.

I rubbed my arm "sorry"

Natsu looked at me and his face instantly lit up "don't worry about it"

* * *

 **New chapter complete! Sorry its super short I was kind of in a rush to get a story out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Ever since that moment things have been a bit awkward. Since I made Natsu remember bad memories I didn't want to make him feel that way again so I kept my distance from him. I got my satchel and rummaged through it until I got my keys. I took them and sat on one of the comfy chairs that were in the house. Natsu went to go sleep in his bed so I had the rest of the house to myself. I was examining both of the keys. Now that I read that book I knew quite a bit about the magic. Like how you had to make contracts with the spirits. I decided to try to summon the silver key, so I stood up.

"O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" a blue light started to surround my feet "Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee" I held up the key and then brought it down "Nikora!"

There was a bright light and the there was a little snowman like creature standing in front of me. My heart instantly melted, he is cute! I grabbed him in my arms and gave him a nice big hug. I set him back down.

"Hey hows it going little buddy"

he nodded his head "Pun pun"

"I think ill name you Plue!"

I stood up.

"Okay so I am kind of new to this thong so sorry if I am not that good"

"Pun pun"

"Okay so what days are you free on?"

* * *

Basically me and Plue had a long conversation, and he kept me busy until Levy got back. Levy walked through the door to see me and Plue playing hopscotch. She looked at me with wide eyes. probably surprised that I had already summoned a spirit. She then placed a smile on her lips and set down the bag that she was once carrying.

"looks like you are a natural at this"

I shrugged my shoulders "It was actually pretty easy. The only problem is that I am getting tired"

Levy chuckled "Well its probably because you haven't practiced your magic so you don't have a lot of magic energy. You will have to train to get more"

I nodded my head. I was starting to get a little light headed so I said goodbye to Plue and closed the gate. I instantly felt better.

"So what are you cooking"

"Rabbit stew"

"Could I help, I have never cooked before and I would like to try"

Levy gave me a warm smile "Sure, I would love to teach you"

* * *

Apparently I was a natural at cooking, too! It was a lot of fun and Levy even gave me a book that told me what ingredients were best to use, and it also had some tips on how to cook. Once dinner done I got out three wooden bowls and poured soup into them all. I walked over to the little dinning table and set down all the bowls. I then got cups, filled them with water and also set them down on the table.

"Hey Lucy"

I turned my head to face Levy "Yes?"

"Could you go get Natsu and tell him its time to eat"

I smiled "Sure"

I was actually kind of nervous. I didn't know if Natsu was mad at me. On the outside he looked like he had forgiven me, but on the inside I am not sure how he feels. I slowly made my way to Natsu's bed. I don't exactly know how to wake him up. I guess I will just nudge him a little. As I did he rolled over a bit.

"Five more minutes"

I rolled my eyes "Natsu you need to get up"

Natsu rolled over again to were he was facing me. His eyes were squinted open.

"Do I have to" He wined.

"If you want to eat"

Instantly Natsu shot up in the bed, but he winced in pain. His wound still wasn't fully healed.

"Ill go get some new bandages and medicine"

I made my way out of the room and asked Levy for the materials. She pointed to a drawer and I made my way over to it. I got the bandages and medicine and I made my way back to Natsu. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now. I set the materials on the bed and slowly lifted up Natsu's shirt. As I did this I was blushing madly. Natsu was very muscular and I couldn't help but look over Natsu's chest. I slowly unwrapped the bandages and put the medicine on, I made sure to be gentle. I grabbed the clean bandages and slowly wrapped them around Natsu's lower body making sure to keep the tight but comftorable.

I was about to make my way out of the room, but Natsu grabbed my wrist. I turned around to look at him.

"Would it be okay if I replace your bandages too?"

I blushed "Sure"

Natsu got up and I sat in his place. He undid the bandages that were wrapped around my arms and legs. He also rubbed over a few wounds with his finger. He put the medicine on and wrapped the clean bandages.

"Oi, Lucy"

"Yes Natsu"

"I couldn't help but notice the bruises and scars on you" I instantly got worried "I know that they weren't from the guards because these looked like they happened a while back"

I looked at him with a worried face. I don't know how to tell him this. I could just say that my father beat me, but he might want more info.

"Natsu" my voice was strained "How about I tell you later, okay?"

He nodded his head and walked out the room. I followed him and we all ate in silence.

* * *

After dinner Levy and I washed and dried the dishes. Once done Levy went out to check the trees. Now me and Natsu were left alone, again for the second time today. It was awkward because I didn't know what to say, and Natsu didn't speak up.

I decided to go to bed so I borrowed one of Levy's night gowns. It was white silk with long sleeves and it went down to my knees. I started to uncover my sheets. Natsu walked in and took off his shirt, but he left his shorts on. The atmosphere between us was thick. It wont get better if I don't speak up. besides, I can trust him.

I had my back to Natsu.

"Natsu"

He turned around to look at me.

"I-I just want to tell you that I trust you...so I will tell you where I got these scars and bruises from"

I turned around and he looked at me with his onyx eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Okay...so... As you know my mother died of sickness I was only Eight when she died, and my father was really upset about her death. He started to drink and hang around other girls. As I got older I looked very identical to my mother. So when my father was drunk he would sometimes try to seduce me thinking I was my mother... A-and then he would beat me. Hes never been kind to me and this last time he gave me a birthday present, b-but he beat me on my birthday because of how I looked like my mother. I was so sick of this so that night I ran away, and the next day I met you"

Tears started rolling down my face. It was all very painful to remember. Natsu eyes were covered by his bangs and he had a frown on his face. The next thing I knew Natsu was holding me in an embrace. My hands were up against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I was shocked and instantly my face turned red. Natsu held me tighter.

"I am sorry I made you talk about this"

I looked up and he was looking at me with sad eyes. Natsu started to wipe away my tears.

I smiled "don't worry, you actually helped me. It felt good to let all of that out"

* * *

 **Okay to I cannot WAIT till the next chapter because it is going to have some severe romance! I am super tempted to just write it right now, but I have to go eat dinner so yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I said that I could sometimes upload on the weekend, but I just wanted to warn y'all to not be too disappointed if I don't. I usually will upload on the weekend if I am not busy, but since I don't have a life I am usually free.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

After me and Natsu had our little 'moment' we both decided to go to bed. The only problem was that a severe thunderstorm had rolled in. I was worried for Levy, but I knew she could handle herself. I also have a bit of a fear of lightning and big booms of thunder. I have always had this fear because no one was there to comfort me as a kid.

I had the bed sheets pulled over my head, and I was trying to block out the sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning. At first it wasn't bad, but over time it started getting worse. I was still under my sheets, but this time I was crying. I feel really childish for crying over a storm, but I couldn't help it. I quickly peeked my head out of the cover to look at Natsu. he was fast asleep, and even snoring. _Stupid Natsu. Not caring for me when I am scared._ I blushed as I thought this but it was true. I want to feel his muscular arms around me. Trying to protect me from my fear.

I was still crying, but as the storm went on my cries got louder and more emotional. I help onto my sheets for dear life. I was shaking all over, and I still couldn't control my crying.

"Lucy?"

I instantly felt my body still and my heart quicken as Natsu said my name.

"Y-yes" I managed to choke out.

"Are you okay?"

I looked out from under my sheets and Natsu was standing above me. There was a flash of lightning, and then a crackle of thunder. I quickly hid my face under the covers and whimpered.

"I-I am quite a-alright" my voice was shaking "I just have a l-little fear of thunder storms"

I couldn't see Natsu's face from under the covers, but I could feel his intense gaze. There was silence for a few minutes and then Natsu started to crawl in bed with me. My face shaded red as he did so. I could fell his tail softly rub against my leg.

"N-Natsu what are you doing!?" I said in a scared, but kind of harsh tone.

"Comforting you"

My harshness instantly melted away when Natsu said this. he was being really nice to me. The problem was that there isn't enough room in the bed.

"Um Natsu?"

"Yes"

"I don't this there is enough room in the bed"

Natsu wrapped his arm around my wait and pulled me up onto is chest. I blushed and concentrated my gaze on the floor so Natsu couldn't see me blush. His abnormal body temperature was more that comforting. I laid my head higher up on my chest so I wouldn't bother his wound. I could hear his heart beat. It sounded pretty normal but every so often there was a quickness to it. I smiled and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I awoke to sunlight that was shining from the tiny window above my bed. Natsu was still asleep. I don't want to wake him up so I will just stay here till he wakes. Natsu and I were still in the same position as we were last night. Natsu taking up almost all the bed and then I was just laying on top of him. I lifted my head a little to look out the window. It looked to be about mid-day. Had I really slept that long? I usually am awake by 9 in the morning.

If it was mid-day then levy should be very close to getting back, or shes already here. I was starting to get a little bored so I started to play with Natsu's pink/salmon hair. He started to stir and mumbled something that I couldn't make out. Suddenly Natsu's eyes shot open which scared me.

"Natsu are you alright?"

He rubbed his face with his hand "Yeah, just a bad dream"

I nodded and then Natsu started to sit up which caused me to sit up as well. I soon was sitting in his lap. I blushed and slid off of Natsu's lap onto the bed. I then got up and looked around the house. Levy was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she camped out and slept in. I hope that's the answer. Levy and I were also supposed to train today. Natsu walked out of the bedroom scratching his head.

"Whats wrong" He could see the disappointment and worry on my face.

"Well, Levy hasn't returned yet. She should have been back by now. Unless she ran into trouble"

Natsu put his arm around my shoulders and put on a reassuring smile "I am sure shes fine. She probably just found something interesting and wanted to check it out"

I smiled at Natsu. He was probably right. levy seems like that kind of person.

"So what shall we do?"

I turned to Natsu to see what he would say "I have no idea"

I rolled my eyes "Come on Natsu. You have to have some idea of what we can do"

"Well I don't"

I scoffed and was about to argue back, but there was large boom from outside. Natsu and I ran outside to see what it was. There was a bright streak of light, then it disappeared and smoke arose. The smoke looked to be about where the trees are located. Natsu and I both broke out into a sprint toward the smoke. Natsu made it there before me but I was close behind. We both stood in awe at what we saw right in front of us. There were many soldiers and Levy was trying to fight them all off. The only think that surprised me more was that Levy had wings and pointed ears. She looked like a human sized fairy.

I quickly got snapped out of my shock as Natsu darted forward and started attacking the soldiers. There were about 100, but about 20 were already dead or badly injured. I noticed the emblem on one of the soldiers shield. It was the Fiore emblem. Anger coursed through me. Why would my father send out soldiers? Was it to get these trees? Or was it to capture me?

I walked over to a badly injured soldier and picked him up by his collar.

"Why have you come here" my voice sounded icy, like it wasn't mine.

"K-king Jude send us" He coughed up blood "H-he said to come t-take the trees, and if we saw the p-princess to capture her" The life was starting to fade from his eyes "And to kill her if necessary" the soldier when limp and I set him back down and closed his eyes.

So my father doesn't care if I am alive or dead. I clenched my fists. He doesn't care about me at all.

"Lucy"

I turned to see levy fighting with a sword that had many vines and plants along it.

"I need you to summon your golden key!"

A soldier came at levy and she held him off with her sword "You need to find a puddle or any kind of body of water" levy grunted and pushed the man back with her sword. before he could go in for another strike she stabbed him in the chest.

"Go!"

I nodded and looked desperately for a water.

Soon enough I came across a little puddle of water. Luckily I had read that book so I knew what to say.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee!" I stuck the key in the puddle "Aquarius"

There was a flash of turquoise light and a woman with a blue tail and a vase like mechanism appeared.

"Tsk"

"Excuse me?"

Aquarius turned to me with a dark glare "Hey I know you are new and all, but don't EVER summon me in a puddle again" She put a finger on my chest "Got that?"

"Yes ma'm" I was scared out of my mind by her death glare.

My fighting spirit returned "Alright now wipe out all the bad guys!"

Her vase like mechanism started to shake and then water spewed out the opening and started to drown the soldiers. I was amazed at how powerful she was. After about 10 minutes of fighting the fight was over. I closed Aquarius's gate and instantly fell to the floor.

"Lucy!"

I looked up to see Natsu running after me. Luckily this time he didn't get any life threatening wounds. Natsu picked me up bridal style.

"You okay?"

"Yes" my voice was weak.

Levy walked over to Natsu and I "she will be fine"

I turned my head to Levy, she still had her wings.

"Levy" I croaked out "Are you a fairy?"

Levy sighed "Yes, I was put here in the forest to protect it from harm"

"So, do you know why the guards were here?"

"I do" I looked at Levy in shock. Had she already asked a soldier why they came?

"The king had sent them here to collect the trees to sell to another kingdom for many rare jewels" Levy looked at me "They also came looking for the Princess"

"The princess?" Natsu looked confused "Why would they be looking for her?"

Levy looked at Natsu then to me "Lucy I believe you would like to tell Natsu something"

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank y'all for all the support and for praising my story. I have always loved writing and I want to be and author someday, so I am kind of getting a head start! Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been really busy with school work so I haven't been able to upload as much, but this week I am mostly free. Hope y'all enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I stood in shock at what Levy said. I started to sweat madly all over my body. I guess its about time to tell Natsu the truth. Besides he wouldn't be mad, or would he? I was scared of what he would think.

"U-um... W-well... I am kind of the princess of Fiore" My voice sounded very small and on the last word my voice squeaked.

Natsu started at me with an surprised expression, but then it turned into full hatred.

"What?! Why couldn't you have told me before?"

"W-well I couldn't trust you at first because I had just met you and I knew nothing of you"

Natsu's fists were at his sides, and they were pure white. Natsu's anger hurt me. I didn't mean to hurt him. I bet that Natsu had some bad memories with royalty.

"Natsu I don't know what happened between you and royalty in the past, but I promise I am not like the rest. I hate being royalty, and I never want to go back to being in a castle" What I said was fully true.

Natsu stood there staring at me long and hard. I could tell he was (for once) concentrating hard. After about ten minutes of Natsu looking me over he finally spoke.

"Alright, I will look past the royalty part of you"

I let out a breath that I had just now noticed that I was holding.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, Luce"

I looked at him in confusion "My name is not _Luce,_ it is Lucy"

"I know, its just a nickname I made for you"

I let the nickname slide.

"So, what are we going to do now"

I looked at levy "Well, since King Jude is now looking for you we will have to travel deeper into the forest. By doing that we will hopefully not encounter any of the Fiore guards"

I nodded in agreement "Good plan"

"First we will head back to my house and get the supplies we need"

* * *

Once we all got into the house we instantly started packing. I only grabbed the necessity's like my keys, helpful books, canteens that were filled with water, a brush, and one extra traveling dress. I sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Levy and Natsu to finish packing. Once we were all ready we headed out.

"So what all did you bring"

"I brought some medical supplies, extra clothing for everyone, and some weapons"

"what about you Natsu"

"I have all the supplies we need to set up camp, and to cook"

We walked for what felt like forever. My feet were starting to get tired from all of the walking I have been doing lately. By looking at the sun I knew that we had about two hours before sunset.

"Hey Levy, I think we should make camp. We only have about two hours till night fall"

"Alright"

Levy picked an open spot in the trees. Natsu started to set up camp which was three sleeping bags.

"Levy" she looked at me "Could you by chance go looking for food?"

"I would be happy to" she grabbed her bow and arrow "what animal shall we have for dinner?"

"Um, rabbit would be good"

Levy nodded and disappeared into the forest. I went off to get twigs for a fire. I came back with a pile of about twenty thick twigs. I set them in a pile on the floor.

"Natsu"

He was laying on his sleeping bag which was on the far left "yes?"

"Could you light this?"

"Sure" He got off his sleeping bag and crawled over to the fire and lit it.

"Thank you"

I grabbed a medium sized sauce pan and went to a nearby river and filled it with water. I went back to the camp site and set it on the fire. I also looked around the camp looking for herbs that would make the stew taste good. I found a couple of herbs like rosemary, thyme, sage, and bay leaves. Once the water was boiling I put the herbs in. Levy soon arrived with a corpse of a rabbit.

"here you go, I have already skinned it for you"

"Thank you"

I have to admit, I felt like I was going to vomit when I looked at the rabbit. I couldn't help but feel bad for it. I grabbed a dagger out of Levy's pack and cut the rabbit into smaller pieces, and removed the bones and internal organs as I went. I then tossed the meat into the pot and stirred every so often. I then grabbed some wooden bowls out of Natsu's pack and filled them all with stew and handed two of the bowls to both Levy and Natsu.

"Oi, Luce this stew tastes really good"

I blushed a little "Thank you"

Levy was looking at her stew and then looked up to me "I agree with Natsu"

I put a warm smile on my face "Oh no, it cant be that good"

* * *

After everyone finished their stew I washed out the pot and the bowls and then dried them off and stored them back in Natsu's pack. I then crawled into my sleeping bag. I was in the middle so I was sleeping right next to both Levy and Natsu. The fire was very dim but still gave off some light and warmth.

"Goodnight" I said in a sleepy tone.

"Night" both Levy and Natsu said in unison.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't to exiting, but don't worry the next one will hopefully be more action-packed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shinning in my face. I sat up and covered my face with my hand to look around better. I looked at Natsu and he was still asleep. The I looked at Levy, but she wasn't in her sleeping bag. I looked around frantically but soon found her walking towards the camp with a bucket of water. I sighed in relief, I thought Levy had either been kidnapped or that she had ran away.

"Good morning" I said in a tired but sweet tone.

"Good morning, Its nice to see that you are up. For a second I thought you were going to sleep longer than Natsu"

I crossed my arms over my chest "that is like an insult. I just went to sleep late last night so I was tired, that's all"

"Alright, whatever you say, princess"

I flinched when she called my that "Um, I would prefer if you called me by my name"

Levy looked at me with a sad and apologetic expression "sorry, how about I call you Lu"

I pouted "Why is everyone making nicknames for me?"

Levy laughed and after a couple of second I joined in. It felt good to laugh, I had never laughed when I was in the castle. I got out of my sleeping bag and started to roll up both Levy's and mine. After I was finished I put my hands on the soft soil and had my back to Levy.

"Hey Levy"

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry that I dragged you into all of this. You might have not wanted to help me. You could have lived a peaceful life protecting the forest, and if I hadn't ran away the guards might have not even found the trees" a tear rolled off my cheek.

I could hear footsteps and then Levy put her arms around me "I can't believe you actually think that" I looked at her with a confused face. "I have always been watching over you since your mother died. It was a request from her to keep you safe, and I had no problem with completing that task. I have always known that you would grow into a strong woman, and the guards have been checking out the trees ever since last year"

I wiped my tears away, feeling much better "thank you"

Levy looked at me with a smile on her face "for what? I looked at her with a warm smile "for making me feel better"

"Well that's what friends are for!"

* * *

Natsu had woken up an hour later. Once we packed everything up we headed out again. Today the atmosphere was a little colder, but that makes sense since it was fall and soon to be winter. I rubbed my hands over my arms to warm them up a bit.

"Oi, are you cold?"

I looked over to see Natsu with a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh no, I am fine. Just a little chilly, nothing I cant handle"

Natsu stepped closer to where we were touching shoulder to shoulder, and instantly my body warmed up.

"Thank you, I feel a lot warmer"

Natsu smiled a toothy grin "No problem"

I quickly looked down so he couldn't see me blush. Natsu then started to laugh. I looked at him with an angry look on my face.

"Hey, whats so funny!"

"T-that look on your face was priceless!"

I started to pout and yelled at Natsu about how it wasn't nice to laugh at a girl. Levy stopped but I hadn't noticed so I bumped into her.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you stop"

There was no response so I looked at her face and there was a terrified expression on it. I looked to where she was looking and there was village that had been burned to the ground. There were burned corpses of children and adults. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out.

"W-who did this?!"

Levy got shaken out of her trance "I-I don't know, but this was one of the fairy villages that I was planning to take refuge to"

"S-so someone burned the fairy's to their death?"

"I guess so, but I don't understand why. There are many types of fairy's, these were forest fairy's. They keep the forest alive, and without them the forest would die. Someone must want the forest to suffer"

"What do we do then?"

"We will just skip over this village and pretend like we never saw it. I would have a better life knowing that this didn't happen. We will also have to travel another whole day before we get to another village"

"Alright then, we better get moving then"

I noticed that Natsu hadn't talked that entire time. I looked over to him and his bangs were covering his eyes, his hands were in fists, and he had a very hateful frown on his face. I looked at him a sad expression. I walked over to him and gingerly grabbed his hand.

"He Natsu, are you alright"

I could feel Natsu stiffen up, but then he relaxed "yeah I am fine, just a little upset about what happened"

* * *

We all headed out again, hoping to forget what happened to the fairy village. Natsu and I had never let our hands go. I didn't notice till we stopped to rest by a river, and Levy pointing it out with an mischievous smirk on her face.

"So~ Lucy, you have to tell me, how warm is Natsu's hand? I know that hes a fire dragon and all, well half-dragon"

I quickly pulled my hand from Natsu's hand and waved my hands defensively.

"W-well his hand is warm and all, but I know your just trying to tease me. Its not funny" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, and my face was bright red.

I looked over at Natsu's face and he was red too, but not as red as mine.

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty boring. Natsu and I talked to each other, but it was kind of awkward. Levy and I had cooked some fish that we got from the river and then we all went to sleep. Pretty self-explanatory.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't upload on Tuesday. I was busy and didn't have time to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**For me school is going to be out in about a week in a half, so when schools out I will have way more time to write and upload stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Levy how much longer do we have to walk?" I said in a whining tone.

"Just a little farther"

My head drooped and I pouted. After all this walking I have done since I left the castle has left me very weary, I have never walked this far in my entire life.

"Were here"

Levy stopped and I looked up from the ground. In front of up was a huge tree, and there were many fairies flying around. At the bottom of the tree there were also some fairy houses made out of giant mushrooms. I started at the sight with awe.

"Wow"

"Pretty amazing, right" Levy turned around to look at Natsu and I "This is one of the more popular fairy cities, so there are a lot more people here"

"Now, I am going to take you two to a little hotel, and after that I have to go meet with the Fairy Council and tell them about the village we saw"

"What is the Fairy Council?"

"They are basically the people who control the forest and the forest fairies"

"Oh"

"Yep, well lets get going"

* * *

"Alright I will be back in about two hours"

"Bye"

Levy shut the door and Natsu and I were left in a room together once again.

"So~ what do you want to do?"

Natsu shrugged "I don't know"

I rolled my eyes "Well I guess we could go out and explore"

"That sound nice"

"Alright lets get going then"

I was about to walk out the door, but then I realized how filthy I was.

"But first we will take a bath" I turned around and grabbed an extra dress out of my bag "I will take one first"

"Okay"

I walked into the bathroom and tried to figure out how to put water in the tub. There was a hole above the bath and I think that is were the water comes out. I tried poking around at it, but nothing happened. I sat on the bathtubs rim and pouted.

"How come the stupid water wont work. All I want to do is take a warm watered bath"

Instantly after I said that the water started to pour out of the hole. I stared at in awe. How did the water even turn on? Was it because I said warm water? I decided to try an experiment.

"Water off"

The water turned off, so I guess it runs on some kind of magic.

"Warm water"

The water started to pour out of the hole again. I slipped of my dirty gown and sat in the tub. It felt nice to relax after the long journey I have taken. I sunk deeper under the water and let it soak my hair. After about thirty minutes of sitting in the tub I got out and started to dry off. I looked in the mirror and instantly remembered the night I ran away. I looked at my bruises, some had healed, but they left bad scars. I ran my finger over a couple of my scars and then continued to dry off. I dropped my towl and grabbed the dress I had gotten out of my bag. I was about to put it on but then Natsu walked in.

"Lucy what taking so long" he said in a whinny tone.

I started at him in shock, and he too soon realized what he had done. We both stood there staring at each other in shock. I soon shook out of my shocked state and quickly grabbed a bar of soap that was on a counter and threw it at him with all my might.

"P-PERVERT!"

Natsu got hit in the head and quickly closed the door muttering 'sorry' while rubbing the back of his head. My face was a bright shade of red. I sighed and slipped on my gown. The gown was long sleeved, the top part was a light purple,the bottom skirt was white, and there was also a golden belt that I strapped on. I slowly stepped out of the bathroom and came face-to-face with Natsu. I yelped and hopped back a step from surprise.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its fine"

"About earlier, I am really sorry for walking in on you, I should have knocked first"

"Natsu you don't have to apologize, it was just an accident"

Natsu looked down with a shameful expression "I couldn't help but notice those bruises and scars on you"

I rubbed my hand on my arm "yeah about those, they are from when my father beat me"

"I am sorry"

"Don't be, that was in the past, and I am never going back to that way of life, so I will be safe now"

"Yeah I guess so"

Natsu put a smile on his face and patted my head "Well I better go take my bath now"

I nodded and Natsu walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I decided to take a nap before we left to go out. I sat down on one of the couches and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to Natsu shaking me.

"Oi, wake up sleepyhead"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, feeling well rested. I got up and started to stretch.

"Well I guess we should head out now"

"Yep"

I walked over to the door and opened it. Natsu and I walked down the hallway, through the lobby, and out the hotel doors. I looked at everything in awe. Never had I ever imagined this to be real. I had always thought fairies were just a fairy tale told to little children. Most of the fairies were flying, but some were on the sidewalk that was on the ground. I saw a bakery and instantly grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him over.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"We have to go visit this bakery"

I opened the doors to the bakery and the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls, cupcakes, tea, and many other sweets. I couldn't wait to try them. I walked up to man at the counter. He had white hair, pointed ears, weary grey eyes, and a wrinkled face. He smiled at me kindly as I approached.

"Why hello m'lady, what shall you have?"

I looked around at all the different options. There were so many I couldn't decide. After about five minuted of debating over what to get I settled for a red velvet cupcake with buttercream icing, and a cup of chamomile tea. I looked at Natsu to see what he was going to get.

"I will have a cinnamon roll"

Natsu got his food and I paid with the money that Levy had gave to me. We both sat down at a tiny table for two in the corner of the bakery. I started to eat my cupcake.

"This is really good" I said with a mouth full of cupcake.

Natsu chuckled "you look ridiculous, aren't princesses supposed to have good manners?"

I waved the question away "I don't really care, I have always wanted to talk with my mouth full"

* * *

After Natsu and I finished our food we went exploring around the area. I had bought some new gowns and jewelry, and Natsu had gotten more food. We both walked back to the hotel, exhausted from our shopping spree. I opened the door to the hotel and walked in. It had been about two hours and Levy was still not back. I sighed and went to one of the bedrooms. There were two bedrooms. One with a twin sized bed, and the other had a queen sized bed. I laid down of the queen bed. My eye lids felt heavy, and then I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

As I woke up, I could feel the warmth of the bed, and for some odd reason with was really warm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was still in the clothes I had worn yesterday since I hadn't bothered to change. I looked around the square shaped room. The light green color on the walls and the soft breeze from the tiny window was very relaxing. I sat up in the bed, somehow I had managed to get under the covers even though I fell asleep on them. I looked over and noticed Natsu was also in the bed. My eyes widened with shock and I fell out of the bed with a deep red blush on my face. I slowly stood up and patted dirt off my gown. I walked out of the room in an awkward motion. I walked over to check if Levy was in her bed, but she was not. I looked around the rest of the hotel room and found Levy in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

"Good morning"

"Morning, what time did you get back last night?"

"Well, the sun had already gone down when I had gotten back. I had to stay a bit longer than expected because they asked me a lot of questions"

"That must have been tiring" I sat down at the table and sighed "You should have slept in, I could have made breakfast"

"No its alright, I have a tendency to wake up early even if I go to sleep late at night"

Levy put the eggs and bacon evenly onto three different plated and set them at the table. Levy and I both grabbed a fork and started to munch down on our breakfast. After finishing my meal I decided I would take a walk through town. I changed into a new light purple and white gown, grabbed some money, braided my hair, and started to head out the door.

"Levy, I am going to walk around a bit"

"Alright Lu, don't get lost"

"I won't"

* * *

As I walked down the street I noticed that there were not as many fairies as yesterday. The whole town seemed to be kind of deserted. I decided to go to the bakers since he seemed nice. As I walked into the shop I was welcomed by a warm smile from the old man.

I smiled back "Hello"

"Its nice to see that you are still here, business has been low today"

"About that, how come there are not as many fairies out today?"

"Well, on cloudy days we usually stay inside because we think that it is a sign of bad luck to be out in bad weather"

"Oh"

I hadn't even paid attention to the change in the sky. It did seem to be a bit more gloomy.

"Well, I will have a blueberry muffin and some lemon tea"

* * *

I sat right next to a window in front of the shop. I couldn't help but look at the sky and have a bad feeling about it. Maybe bad weather is bad luck. A couple of rain drops started to dot the window. I sighed, it wasn't the same without Natsu. He always gave me company, and found some way to make me smile or laugh.

Suddenly out of the sky there was a huge lightning strike right onto the huge tree that was in the center of the town. I gasped in shock. I could see some smoke arising from the tree, it was probably the start of a fire. The baker was soon running out the shop.

"Sorry miss, I am going to have to help put the fire out"

He flew out the door and into the sky. I too ran out of the shop. I could heard a faint noise in the distance, it sounded like footsteps, but a lot of them. I looked toward the source of the sound. It looked to be coming from outside of the village. I squinted and started to walk closer. I swear I could see knights, they looked to of have Fiore emblems. I gasped, as the guards walked out of the thick forest. They are Fiore guards, and there headed straight for the town! I staggered back,but quickly caught my footing and started sprinting towards the hotel. There was a loud boom and fire and smoke erupted from the bakery I was once in. The earth shook, I lost my footing and fell onto the ground, scraping my knees. I ignored the pain and got back up, once again sprinting.

Fairies had noticed what was going on and started to flee. There was another loud boom, and the earth shook once again. This time I was ready and stood my ground. I looked up to the tree. The fire had started to spread, and it was only getting worse. I still had about a few more blocks till I get to the hotel. There was another boom, but this time it was louder. I looked back to where the boom came from. I started in shock as a huge wave of fire and smoke was headed my way. I ran as fast as I could into an alley way and then behind a couple of crates. This wouldn't be much protection, but its better than nothing. I braced myself for the unbearable heat that would come from the explosion.

I tucked my head into my knees, and then it hit. I cried out in pain as the heat started to roast my skin. My hair also started to burn as I was lifted a foot into the air from the impact. After only seconds of pain I fell back onto the ground with a loud thud. My body was so weak that I could not brace myself for the impact of the concrete. I groaned in pain as my vision started to turn black. I could feel tears running down my face. The Last thing I remember was Natsu's voice.

"LUCY!"

* * *

 **So~, tomorrow is my last day of school and I am super exited because I will get to write a whole lot more this summer. I am also hoping to start a new story, but that's only if I have time. Anyway bye(◕‿◕✿)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

My head ached terribly as I came back to the world. I slowly started to open my eyes. I looked around and noticed that I was back in the forest. I looked to my right and noticed smoke arising from the village. My recollections of the events that had just happened swarmed through my thoughts. I have to find Natsu and Levy! I tried standing up but my ankle would not allow it. I guess I must have sprained it while I was running. I looked down at my arms and legs but the burn marks that should have been there were no where to be seen. Even my hair was long and healthy, but it should have been scorched from the fire like the rest of my body.

"Lucy!"

I I turned to see Natsu running towards me. He seemed to be running away from the direction of the town. Levy was also running right beside Natsu. They both stopped running when they got to me.

"Lucy, what exactly happened to you? Natsu and I were both coming to get you and we both saw you get hit by that explosion, but you seem to be perfectly fine"

"W-well"

I don't know exactly how to answer Levys question. How do I tell her what happened if I do not know myself? I put my hand along my cleavage, trying to think of what exactly happened to me. I felt a necklace and pulled it out from under my dress which was covering it. The necklace had a silver chain and a red dragon charm.

"I-I remember now!"

Both Natsu and Levy looked at me with confused expressions.

"A merchant had given me this necklace and she said that it would protect me from fire. She also said that it was made by the King of the Fire Dragons"

On my last statement I swear I could see Natsu's expression change to anger and sadness, but it was only for a quick second. I looked up towards the sky and saw the smoke once again.

"We need to go help the villagers and stop the soldiers from hurting them"

Levy looked at me with a sad expression "I am sorry Lu but we have already done all we could. Besides, we need to get you to safety, the guards can't know you are here"

"I-I guess we have to leave then"

I looked down to the ground. I was ashamed that I couldn't help. My father had always told me that I was weak, and I wanted to prove him wrong but now was not the time to do that.

"Alright let's head out"

"W-Wait I can't walk. I think that I sprained my ankle"

Natsu was quick to pick me up bridal style into his arms.

"Natsu! W-what are you doing" I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Carrying you since you can't walk"

At first I was tense but once I got into a comfortable position I relaxed into Natsu's arms. I tried to grab for my satchel but I noticed that it was not on me. I started to panick because my satchel had my keys. Before I could say anything, Levy sat my satchel down onto my lap. I once again relaxed and shot Levy a relieved look.

"Thank you for finding it for me"

"Your welcome Lu, I guess it was also protected by your necklace because it didn't get burned either"

* * *

We were all once again traveling to find a safe haven, and I couldn't help but feel responsible. If I hadn't left the castle I wouldn't of met Natsu or Levy, and I wouldn't of had to bring them into this mess of trying to protect me. Maybe I should have stayed at the castle. If I had Both Natsu and Levy could be relaxing in their home instead of having to be stressed out when helping me. I snuggled my face into Natsu's chest. I had gotten very tired and needed to sleep.

"We are here"

I groaned and turned around to see where we were. I stared at the place with a bored expression and then once again I snuggled my face into Natsu's chest.

"Why is our destination a cave Levy?"

"Well I have a friend who lives here"

"I smell dragon"

I looked up to Natsu "Dragon?"

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke an a man started to walk out.

"Who the hell is on my land this time! Better not be more of those damn guards!"

Once the smoke cleared a man with metal piercings all over his face and long black spiked hair walked out of the cave. He looked like he was in a pissed off mood, but once he scanned our group he ran over and hugged Levy with relief.

"Levy, what the hell took you so long to get back"

"I'm sorry Gajeel, I had to help my friend out, but now I'm back"

Oh by the way, I forgot to mention that this man had dragon wings and a tail just like Natsu.

* * *

 **Ok to I am thinking of uploading a story whenever I have free time, so there will not be a specific date of when I upload. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed** (/・・)ノ


	15. Chapter 15

**Before the story I just want to thank y'all for all of the support** ( ˘ ³˘)❤️

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT** **OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Levy's friend, Gajeel took our little group into his cave. Gajeel's cave looked just like Natsu's except for the big piles of metal that were scattered around the place. There were some flat rocks that we sat on. They were not the most comfortable but it would have to do.

"So~, why did you all come here?"

"Well, this here is Princess Lucy of Fiore but she does not want to be a princess anymore because of 'reasons'. The Fiore guards that you have seen might be looking for Lucy, but we have reason to believe that they are after the life scource of the forest"

"What!? Why would they be after that?!"

"We believe that the king wants to sell the trees for a large amount of money"

There was a long awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"So what do we do now?"

Levy looked at Gajeel with a tired expression " I am not exactly sure, we need to protect Lucy but we also need to protect the forest"

"I'll protect Lucy and then you and Gajeel can go and fight for the forest"

"N-Natsu are you sure you want to protect me?"

"Positive!"

Levy clasped her hands together "Well I guess it's settled then. Natsu you will stay here and protect Lucy while Gajeel and I will go and fight for the forest. We will leave tomorrow morning"

* * *

I couldn't sleep much so I decided that I would walk around a bit. I quietly sneaked out of the cave and into the forest. Luckily the trees _were_ not that thick so I could easily see the cave. As I walked I couldn't _help_ but feel guilt. I feel like all the bad things that have happened are because of me. I know that Levy and Natsu both said that they wanted to help, but I don't know what they _really_ think.

I quietly thought of all the negative things that have happened to me in my lifetime. I guess since I have brought up all these negative thoughts the ones from my past have also come up. I thought of how my mother died and how my father would abuse me. I couldn't take it all. I started sobbing uncontrollably. All the pain and sorrow had finally breaken free from the cage that I kept deep in my mind. I leaned against a tree and slowly sank down until I was sitting down and had my knees to my chest. I cried softly into my knees as the night went on.

* * *

"Luce!?"

I looked up to see Natsu's worried face. It had been about forty-five minutes since I had sat down by this tree. I still had not completely stopped crying. My eyes were red and puffy while my dress was soaked with my tears.

"N-Natsu?!"

"Lucy, what are you doing out here all alone, and are you crying!?"

I quickly tried to wipe away my tears.

"N-no, I am fine I just needed to be alone"

Natsu knelt down to where we were face to face.

"Tell me the truth, Luce"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to tell Natsu because he might think that I am weak because I couldn't control my thoughts.

"Luce, please, just tell me"

I could hear the worry in Natsu's voice, but I still stayed quiet. Natsu stood up and started to walk away.

"Fine, I guess you don't trust me enough. You're not the first person who hasn't trust me"

Before Nasu could leave I quickly grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked at me with confusion.

"N-Natsu I am sorry"

Once again I couldn't hold back my tears. I was still holding on to Natsu's wrist because he hadn't moved from his spot. He slowly started to remove my hand from his wrist, and instead of leaving he held my hand and once again knelt down to face me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. Natsu sat me back down except this time I was sitting in his lap. I started to cry into Natsu's chest as he held me with his arms. I could feel the warmth of his body start to engulf me.

* * *

I awoke to a bright sun and many chirping birds. I tried to sit up but Natsu's arms prevented it. I slowly realized we were in the same position as last night. I blushed a deep shade of red. Since I couldn't wake Natsu up I guess I will just have to sit here till he does. I laid my head back down onto Natsu's chest. Since Natsu's wings were wrapped around both him and me it was easy to touch one. I had never touched a dragons scales before, and I am sure Natsu wouldn't mind if I touched his just to see what they feel like. As I slowly rubbed my finger along his scales I could tell that they were very smooth. The softness was quite relaxing so I didnt stop rubbing them.

"Lucy?"

I got so startled by Natsu saying my name that I accidentally elbowed him in the nose.

"Ow Luce, what was that for?!"

"W-well you scared me"

Natsu's nose started to bleed and i started to freak out.

"Natsu I am so sorry" I ripped a small piece of cloth from my dress "Here use this to stop the bleeding"

Natsu took the cloth and plugged his nose with it.

"Thanks but we should probably head back because Levy and Gajeel are leaving"

"Oh my, I had almost forgotten. C'mon we need to hurry"

* * *

Natsu and I came just in time to see Levy and Gajeel off.

"Lu, where were to two?!"

"We were just taking an early morning stroll" I swiftly lied.

"Alright Lu, whateverrrr you say"

Levy elbowed me in the shoulder and I bushed a deep shade of red.

"W-whatever Levy"

Levy started laughing while I was trying to hide my red face. Gajeel grabbed his bags that were on the floor and walked over to Levy.

"C'mon Levy, we got to leave"

Levy wiped away her tears from laughing and grabbed her bag too. They both started to walk away.

"Bye Levy, have a safe trip!"

Levy waved back with a smile on her face before she dissapeared into the thick forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

After Levy left I did got a bit teary eyed, but it wasn't to serious. I turned around to face Natsu. He had a mischievous look on his face and I took a few steps back.

"Natsuuu, what are you planning?"

He instantly new I was onto him and his face went back to normal.

"What are you taking about Luce"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Natsu by the wrist.

"Come on Natsu, we are going to go and have some fun!"

"But Lucyyy, I'm tired"

"To bad, no come on"

I started to run off into the woods. Levy had said that there was a lake close to Gajeel's cave. Hopefully I could find it in this thick forest. I turned to make sure Natsu was following me, and sure enough he is nowhere to be seen. I stopped running and sighed in annoyance. Since I didn't feel like running anymore I decided to walk. After walking for a couple more minutes I came across the lake that Levy had talked about. I ran up to the bank of the lake, knelt down and dipped my fingers into the water to see how warm it was.

The tempurature was perfect for swimming. I stood up and turned around to go find Natsu, but before I could take a step Natsu appeared and pushed me into the lake.

"Kyaaaa"

I could hear Natsu laughing hysterically from under the water. I swam back up and made my way out of the water.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Because I knew it would be funny"

I rung out my hair and clothing. I was still pretty wet, but I would hopefully dry off fast. I looked up into the sky and it looked to be about mid-day.

"So Natsu, what do you want to do"

He put his hands behind his head and shrugged. I sighed and sat next to him on the ground. Now that I was not distracted I could really see the beauty in nature. There was a soft breeze that blew through my wet hair. Since I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night my eye lids started to get heavy. I leaned into Natsu and at first he was tense, but then he relaxed and put and arm around my waist. I was to tired to complain so I let him. Slowly the whole world turned black.

* * *

I awoke to the night sky. The moon and many stars lit up the dark night. I sat up and noticed that Natsu was nowhere to be seen. I quickly stood up and went to look for him. After searching for a while I found Natsu fiddling with something in a patch of pink flowers.

"Natsu?"

He turned around in surprise and hid the object he was hold behind his back.

"Hey Lucy, I thought you were asleep"

"I was, but now I am awake, so what are you hiding"

I slowly crept forward to get a peek of the object.

"N-nothing"

"Come on Natsu, just tell me"

He sighed and pulled out the object behind his back. I gasped, I never knew Natsu could make things like this. It was a flower crown made from the pink flowers.

"Natsu, that's really pretty. It would look great on you"

"O-oi, it's not f-for me it for y-you"

Natsu's face showed a hint of pink and I smiled.

"Really! No one has ever given me something this beautiful before"

I took the crown from Natsu's hands and placed it on top of my head.

"Thank you"

Natsu was looking to the ground so I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. His face instantly went red. I giggled because of his reaction. I started to walk off but before I could get far Natsu grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked at Natsu with concern.

"Natsu, is something wrong?"

"N-no I just have a question"

I walked up to Natsu and sat down in front of him. I could feel warmth emitting from him.

"Well, what is it?"

"What is love?"

My breath hitched and I slowly let it out. How was I supposed to tell Natsu what love is if I have never experienced it before. I have read about it in many books and they explained what it was, so I will just go by that.

"Well, love is when you always want to be by the person that you hold dear to you, and when you talk to them you get a happy feeling and sometimes you get nervous"

There was a long silence, and during that long silence I was thinking. The way I described love fits the way I feel about Natsu. I can't believe I just now figured out that I am in love with...Natsu.

I lowered my head and scrunched up my dress into my fists. My face was as red as someone's face could get.

"Oi Luce, is something wrong?"

I quickly let go of my dress and looked up to face Natsu. I waved my hands in a defensive way.

"N-no nothings wrong, I was just thinking abou-"

Before I could finish my sentence Natu crashed his lips into mine. He used so much force that I got knocked onto my back. At first I was surprised but after taking in everything that has happened I started to kiss Natsu back. The kiss was long and passionate. Both Natsu and I stopped to get a breath of air. I then noticed where I stood. My back was to the ground and Natsu was on top of me, holding me down.

Once Natsu noticed this he quickly got off of me and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, sorry Luce, I didn't really ask if you wanted to be kissed"

I crawled over to Natsu and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I enjoyed that"

Natsu looked at me with excitement.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, I don't really know how to go about this because I've never been in love with anyone before"

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Your not the only one"

He looked at me with surprise.

"I had thought that you would for sure be in love with someone, or at least someone to be in love with you"

I giggled "And why would someone be in love with me?"

"Because your beautiful, nice, and caring"

A tear started to roll down my cheek.

"O-oi Luce, did I game you cry!?"

"No Natsu, it's just that no one has ever said anything that nice to me before"

Natsu scooted closer to me and wiped away my tears. He also put his face in the crevice of my neck.

"You smell good Luce"

I got a little creeped out but I let that comment slide. Natsu then started to kiss my neck, and he slowly went up until he kissed me on the lips. I could tell he wanted to do more but I stopped him before it got too out of hand.

"I love you, Luce"

"I love you too, Natsu"

* * *

 **I know what y'all are thinking. Finally some good Nalu action!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

I started to stir as the sun rose higher in the sky. I looked up and it looked to be about mid-morning. I tried to sit up but Natsu's arm was wrapped around my waist, so I had to unwrap it and then I stood up. I decided to go take a walk because I needed some alone time to think. Since the meadow that me and Natsu had slept in had no trees I decided to go back into the forest for a more private area.

I remember the last time I was alone and thinking. I was thinking of how I was just a bother to everyone, and that I should run away. Now that I think back on that idea I know that I would not run away because it would only hurt those around me. Then again, if I stay there is another possibility of hurting the people around me. For example, the guards who are chasing after me have hurt Natsu and the fairy villages that I have visited. I could go to my castle back in Magnolia and address these problems to my father. There is a large chance that my father will not let me come back, but at least everyone would be safe. I shook my head at the thought. There is a chance that the plan would work, but Natsu would most likely try to save me and get himself killed.

I had been walking for a while so I looked at my surroundings. I could tell that I was in a deeper part of the forest because the trees were very large. I decided to head back because I would probably get lost if I went any farther. As I was heading back I heard a twig snap behind me. I instantly thought someone was following me. I quickly turned around and figured out that it was just a deer. I sighed at my stupidity and once again started walking.

I saw a clearing through the trees and assumed it led back to the meadow that me and Natsu had been in. I walked through the clearing and instantly saw Natsu. I started to run up to him but I could tell something was wrong. Natsu was facing away from me and a cloaked figure was in front of him. As I took a closer look I saw that the cloaked figure had his sword drawn. They both started to fight. At first Natsu was winning, he even burned the man a little but the cloaked figure was stronger. He trusted his sword into Natsu's abdomin.

"NATSU!"

Natsu turned around and smiled at me. The smile dissapeared when the cloaked figure roughly pulled his sword out of Natsu. Natsu landed onto the ground with a thud. I ran up to Natsu and held him in my arms.

"N-Natsu please don't die!"

Tears were running down my face. The wound Natsu had gotten was huge and blood was gushing out.

"I-I am s-sorry I couldn't protect you, Luce"

Natsu leaned up to my face and gave me a kiss. He slowly went limb as he pulled away.

"N-NO!"

I started to bawl as I held a lifeless Natsu in my arms. I checked his pulse just to see if he could be revived. I could feel it, his heart is still beating but faintly. Hope instantly coursed through my body. Before I could help Natsu the cloaked figure picked me up and slumped me over his back. I started to kick and scream but it did no good. The man brought me over to a carriage that had bars instead of windows. I could tell that it was a portable jail. Once we got over to the carriage three more cloaked figures came out. Two of them held my hands together while one of them held my feet together. The last cloaked figure tied my hands and feet together. Lastly they took off my snatchel which held my keys. Then they threw me into the carriage and locked the door. The carriage started to move and there was no way of escaping.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After laying in the carriage for two days it finally stopped. My kidnappers had only given me little water and stale bread. One of my kidnappers opened the door and pulled me out. I was too weak to fight back so I just went with the flow and let him take me. I looked up to see where they were taking me and I found myself looking at the castle. My heart literally stopped when I saw it. My father is going to give me the worst beating of my life.

As I was escorted into the castle I noticed that something felt different. It didn't smell like alcohol through every hall and the air seemed to be happier. Someone must be visiting, or maybe father has just been happier since I have left. The cloaked man lead me to my room, opened the door, and threw me in. I was surprised he didn't take me to the dungeon, or to my father. I turned around to see Virgo standing behind me with bathing materials and a very expensive blue and white dress.

"Welcome back, princess"

I literally jumped onto Virgo and started to cry. I don't exactly know why I started to cry. It might be that I am just happy to see her, or it could be that I am back at the castle. After crying my eyes out Virgo prepared a hot bath for me. I slowly stepped into the warm water and sat down. Virgo started to walk out the door, but I don't want her to. I feel like I should tell her all that has happened.

"Wait!"

Virgo stopped and turned around with confusing.

"Yes, princess?"

"I-I would appreciate it if y-you stayed to talk with me"

"Alright"

* * *

I told Virgo everything that had happened ever since I had ran away. I told her how I had found love and how I had finally made a real friend. I even told Virgo about the dream I had about my mother and the keys. Throughout the time I was talking Virgo listened very closely and comforted me whenever I would cry.

After I was done telling the whole story Virgo stopped my bath and I got dried off. Then I got dressed in the blue and white gown. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My hair was not put up in any fancy type of style it was just laying flat along my body, And the dress fit perfectly to my curvy body. The only thing I could think of is what this was for. I knew that I was most likely meeting someone, but I still don't know who it could be. Virgo came up behind me and started to talk.

"You look very beautiful, princess. Just like your mother."

"Thank you"

"T-there is something I would like to tell you. I have been keeping it secret for a while because that is what your mother requested of me, but you are now of age so it is time you know."

Virgo held out a golden key that looked just like the one I have for Aquarious except this one had a sign that looked a lot like an 'M' with a loop. I stood there looking at the key in awe. I took the key and started to examine it.

"Y-your a Cestial Spirit too?"

"Yes, your mother wanted me to stay here to look after you. Shall I be punished for not telling you?"

"No, it's fine, I am glad you told me"

"By the way, princess. Your father has invited over the prince of the Ice Kingdom to talk about your engagement to him"

My heart stopped when she said this. I could and would not marry a man that I don't love. Besides I already love Natsu, and if I marry someone else's O would not be able to live with myself. Virgo started to walk me towards the throne room, an while walking I will come up with a plan.

I will got meet this prince and pretend that I want to get married to him, but in reality I will actually hate him. Then when night falls I will sneak out again. If that fails I will have to think something else up, for now I have a plan.

* * *

Once Virgo and I reached the throne room she opened the doors and I walked inside. Instead of following me Virgo bowed and walked off. I could see my father sitting on his throne and next to him a boy about the same age as I with black hair and cold eyes. His aura also feels very cold which is the opposite of Natsu. After my father and the price got their attention on me I bowed.

"It is such and honor to meet you, your highness"

"Please, call me Gray"

I once again bowed and said "Very well"

* * *

During the time we spent together we talked about when and where we would have the marriage. I tried to be as reluctant as possible and say that I didn't like where or when we were going to get married. We all finally agreed that the marriage would be in five months. That gave me five months to try and escape. It probably won't be that easy since my father know was that I will try to run.

"Alrigh, I think that is all we need to talk about for now, and Prince Gray I hope you enjoy your stay here. Your room will be right across from Lucy's."

"I am positive that this stay will be well. Lucy could you please escort me to my room."

"Yes, please follow me."

I walked Gray to his room and then showed him around the castle. By the time I was done with my tour the sun had already set so I went to my room and Gray went to his. I didn't mind his room being next to mine, but if he tries any funny business I will not hesitate to fight him and get away. I decided to go to the garden and look for an escape routes.

I summoned Virgo to see if she could help. I did not know what her power is yet so it would be nice to know.

"What do you need, princess?"

"Wondering if you could help me find an escape route to the forest."

"Okay"

Virgo instantly dissapeared down a hole. I looked down the hole in awe. No one can dig a hole that fast, so it must be her power. A feel minutes later Virgo came back up the hole covered in dirt.

"I am very sorry but there seems to be a magical barrier preventing m to go any further."

"W-what!? Do you think it goes around the whole castle!?"

"Yes"

Tears started to fall down my face. There is no way of escaping which means there is no way of getting back to Natsu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

I slowly opened my eyes as I came back to the world. The last thing I remember is getting stabbed and then watching Lucy get taken away. I quickly stood up wondering if someone is here. My wound had been treated so the person who had done it must be around here. As I scanned my surroundings I noticed a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked exactly like Lucy, but she seemed to have more wrinkles.

"Luce?"

The woman giggled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No Natsu, I am Lucys mother"

"B-but Luce said that you were dead"

"Yes, I am dead but my soul lives in throuout the forest. I am the one who protects the forest from harm. The last protector was badly injured so I look over"

I was in awe. All this time I k ew there was a familiar feel to Lucys aura. It felt like the magic of the forest, pure and gentle.

"How long have you been the protector?"

"When I was 18 years old I became the protector. Ever since I died my spirit has lived on in the forest, but I cannot leave the forest because my soul is bound to it. Now, I need to tell you something, I need you to go save Lucy. I knew that something like this might happen one day, so I build a secret organization that would protects Lucy, it is called Fairy Tail. If you go into town you will find it but it will look like a regular old tavern at first glance. I need you to give this key to them and then tell them all you know on Lucy, they will help you get her back"

I look the golden key and analyzed it. It looked a lot like the one Lucy had used to summon that fish lady. I turned back to Lucy's mother, but she was gone. I stood there for a couple of minutes until it registered in my mind that I had to go rescue Lucy by going to that tavern called Fairy Tail.

The fastest way to get there is to fly, and Lucy for me I have the perfect pair of wings that can grant me that wish. I stretched out my wings and shot into the air. It has been a while since I had last flew. I always have loved the way the wind blew through my face.

* * *

As I was nearing the town of Magnolia I landed softly onto the ground and put on the cloak that Lucy had left behind. I flipped the hood over my head and hid my tail under the cloak. It is going to be hard to hide my horns since they stick out a lot, hopefully no one notices.

I walked into the the streets and instantly got shoved around. There were so many people that I could see out of them. It's going to be hard to find the tavern like this. I tried to turn around and walk to get off back into the woods, but the crowd of people carried me the opposite direction.

* * *

After being pushed by the crowd until night fall, I need s drink. I walked aimlessly until I stumbled into a tavern. There were not many people around, but the place still stemmed lively because of the music that was playing. I slowly made my way to the bar and sat with bad posture. I could hear footsteps and then a woman with long wavy light purple hair walked up to me.

"Hello sir, what would you like to drink"

Her voice was very soft and sweet, it shocked me to believe there was a human of this quality.

"I'll have a beer, please"

The woman nodded and dissapeared behind the bar. She came back with a cup of beer and set it down in front of me. I instantly remembered something.

"I kind of forgot that I didn't have any money, I am kind of new here"

"It's okay, you can have it on the house"

"Thank you"

I lifted the cup to my lips and took a long drink. Tge lady behind the counter started to clean dishes and I figured I might ask her some questionson where to find that tavern.

"So, um, I have to ask ya. Do you happen to know where a tavern that goes by the name of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes!"

"Really, could you give me directions!"

The woman behind the counter started to giggle and I couldn't figure out why.

"You're a funny guy, or you are just stupid. You are in the Fairy Tail tavern right now"

"Really?!"

"Yep, so do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me rescue Princess Lucy"

"What do you mean rescue?"

"Well she ran away because her father was beating her and I found her in the forest we became friends and traveled farther away from the castle because she didn't want to go back. Her father sent guards to get her and they captured her. She is also going to be forced into Marriage with the Prince of the Ice kingdom"

I swear after I said that the woman said 'Damn you Gray' under her breath.

"Alrigh, I need proof that you're with us and not a spy"

I pulled out the golden key that Lucy's mom had given to me and showed it to her. She took the key and nodded.

"Alright, follow me to the basement"

She turned to a brown haired woman with a lot of beer.

"Cana, lock up for me"

"Gottcha"

I followed the woman down the stairs until we came into another room. There were many people playing cards or eating at tables. They either gave me a cold glare or looked at me in confusion when I walked by. The woman led me to the very back of the room to where an short old man was sitting and drinking beer.

"What is is Miragane"

"Master this man has claimed that Lucy is in danger, and that we have to rescue her from the castle"

"Hmm, boy uncover your face so I can see if your eyes tell the truth"

"W-well you see, I c-can't"

"Why not?"

"B-because"

"If you don't lift your hood then we will not help you"

I had to show them my face so they could trust me. It's the only way I will save Lucy. I slowly pulled down my hood and watched as everyone stared in shock.

* * *

 **Hooray, this is the first chapter that has Natsu's point of view!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

It has been a couple of days since I had first found out that I could not escape the castle, and I have been mopping around ever since. Prince Gray and I have not talked a lot. I have always made sure that he was not around before I walked down a hall, but it is not that hard since I am always in my room. I have told Virgo that I don't feel well and she reported it to the King. Me not feeling well is not a total lie. I am not sick, I just don't feel well because of my failure. I should have been able to protect Natsu. If I was just stronger, maybe he would still be with me. Heck, I don't even know if he is alive.

 _No, he is alive, he would not die that easily. All you have to do now is hope that he is coming to rescue you._

I sighed and rolled out of bed to open my balcony doors. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light since I had been in my dark room all day. I walked out onto the tiny platform and leaned against the railing.

I really wish I could go back to the woods. To where Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel were. I had so much fun with them, but now that I am back in the castle...I do not know when I will find happiness again.

There was a soft knock at the door and I instantly knew that it was Aries.

"Come in"

Aries slowly opened the door and hopped inside.

"I-I am sorry if I d-disturbed you. I know you have not been feeling well so I though I might started a warm bath for you."

I giggled and and then walked up to Aries.

"You know, I actually feel quite well. I just don't want to talk with that prince."

"Why not?"

I had almost forgotten that I had not told Aries about Natsu. Well I might as well tell her, she deserves to know.

"Well, when I had left the castle I adventured through the forest. While in the forest I had stumbled into someone. His name was Natsu and we started to hang out a lot. We traveled together, and durning that time I kind of...fell in love with him."

I looked over to see that Aries was crying. I instantly thought I might of affended her.

"Aries, why are you crying?"

"Y-your story was so happy and sad. You said you loved him but then you got taken away from him!"

"I know, but I also know that he will come rescue me."

Aries wiped away her tears and went to go ready my bath. I sighed and jumped onto my bed. I really do hope Natsu comes for me.

"Lady Lucy, your bath is ready."

"I am coming."

I walked into my bathroom and stripped off my gown. I then slowly got into the tub and sat down with ease. While bathing I noticed that most of my bruises and scars had healed. It was nice to have smooth skin. My skin was usually rough from the beatings I got but I guess during the time I was away it healed.

* * *

After finishing my bath I dried off and got a new silk gown on. I then went to my mirror and started to brush my hair. After my hair was brushed I went outside to my balcony to let m hair dry. The sun shone brightly onto the earth, and the breeze was just enough to cool me off.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

"Lady Lucy, I-I heard that Virgo had given you her key. I k-know that I haven't told y-you yet, but I am a-also a Celestial Spirit."

I wasn't too shocked by Aries' confession. Since Virgo had already told me I guess I was used to the whole surprise thing. Aries held out her key for me to take.

"Wow, thank you so much, Aries. I promise I will take good care of you."

Aries bowed and quickly walked out of my room. She has always been really shy and I have always thought it is kind of cute how she scurrys off like that. I went back onto my balcony and sighed. There was nothing o do around here, and I have to stay in my room so I don't have to talk to Gray.

There was suddenly a knock on my door, and then it opened. I thought it was Virgo or Aries, but when I turned around I saw that it was Gray.

"U-um, what a-are you doing I here."

"Sorry to intrude, but I wanted to see if you were alright. You have not been feeling well for the last week so I decided to check on you."

"Well I am feeling much better today."

"That is good. Now, I was wondering if you would like to go on a stroll through the gardens. I have heard that it is very magnificent."

"Oh yes, I would absolutely love to come with you."

I quickly put on some flats and we both started to walk down the halls to the garden. I actually am dreading going with him. We will have nothing to talk and I don't want him to make a move on me. Maybe this could actually be good. I could ask him if he is being forced into marriage, and if he is I will tell him my situation and he wmight be able to break the betrothment.

We both walked down the halls all the way to the garden. Being in the garden reminded me of my mother because we would always spend time here planting flowers. My mother was a farmer before she got married so she had a lot of experience.

Gray and I both sat down on a bench in silence. I de died to ask him about our betrothment.

"Um Gray...So I wanted to ask you if you were forced into this arrangement. I was and I was just wondering if you were too. I understand if you do t want to tell me thought."

Gray looked at me with surprise.

"Wow, I did t think you would actually bring something up like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually people just go with it and don't question or talk about it."

"I just have someone else in mind. I don't want to marry you. It's not that your not a good guy, I am just not in love with you."

"Heh, well I feel the same. There is this once girl I like, it's just I was too dense to notice it till I left."

This is perfect! Maybe Gray and I can break the betrothment together.

"Will you help me break the betrothment?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

 **Sorry I have not uploaded in a while. I have just finished painting and decorating my new room so I didn't have time to upload. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

I whatched with a bored expression on my face as everyone stood staring at me in awe. The first person to speak was me.

"So~, can you help me now?"

The short old man cleared his throat and spoke "Yes, we will help you save princess Lucy. The only question now is how."

* * *

After I familiarized myself with everyone I started to think. I personally wasn't good at thinking, but I will try my best for Luce. Since I don't know much about the castle I am not the best person for the job, but I am pretty good at fighting so that might come in handy.

"Excuse me everyone!"

Everyone looked up to see the old man, Makarov.

"Okay, please listen to Loki. He is going to explain the plan and decide who will go with who. I also want to note that he has been living in the castle, along with two others secret spy's for a long time. So you do not have to worry."

Makarov nodded to a man with orange hair, glasses, and a butlers outfit.

"Alright, I will pick a few people after I say the plan to please stand by. I will sneak the few people I choose into the castle and hide you in an empty room. Then when everyone is asleep I will come get the group and we will sneak princess Lucy out using an escape route that only I know. Once we get outside I will give a signal and and a carriage will come out and pick us up. Then we will put Lucy in hiding at the tavern until we can find a permanent safe place for her."

I looked around and everyone was nodding in agreement. I thought it was a good plan too. The only thing that I am worried about is if I get into the group that goes with Loki. I would really like to see Luce and I would make sure to protect her no matter what.

"I have one last announcement. We will start the mission in about a month so the castle will calm down. Prince Gray is visiting so it will take a while for the castle atmosphere to go back to normal. If the atmosphere is not back to normal in a month then we still have four months left till Lucy's marriage."

Marriage? Luce never mentioned anything about a marriage. Is that 'Gray' guy the one she's getting married to? Well, if so I'll make sure to give him a good beating. I clenched my fists to stop myself from hitting the wall.

"Excuse me"

I turned my head to see Mira outer hand on my shoulder.

"Natsu, why don't I take you to a room to rest. I bet it was a long journey to get here."

"Y-yeah"

Now that the place has calmed down I have noticed how tired I am. I followed Mira to a free room and walked in. It was a small room but still cozy. I shut the curtains and laid down on the bed. I thought of all that had happened to in these couple of last weeks. From when I met Lucy to the time I lost her.

My eye lids started to get heavy, and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Anyway I want to thank y'all for all the support!** ( ˘ ³˘)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **[** Time Skip: 1 Month **]**

I drowsily awoke from my deep slumber. I looked out my window to see that the sun was just barely rising. I slowly got out of bed and brushed my long thick golden hair. Brushing my hair reminded me of the time at the fairy village when the explosions had hit. I remember it so clearly because of how of the pain I felt. Not only physically, but mentally. I feel like it was all my fault. The Fioreian guards were most likely looking for me, but I cannot be sure. My heart ached from not seeing Natsu, Levy, or Gajeel.

A tear slowly slid down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I hadn't noticed until now how much I missed Natsu. It's been a month now and I have still not figured out a way to escape. Gray had contacted his parents about breaking the betrothment, but they declined. Fiore and icelton (Ice Kingdom) are the most powerful kingdoms, so we would be unstoppable in battle.

I sighed and walked out onto my balcony. The soft breeze blew my hair just ever so slightly. I looked out into the village and started for a while. I touched the dragons necklace that the old woman had given to me. It proved to be very useful, and I would like to go into town and thank her.

I noticed the gates open and then a carriage ride through. I looked at it it confusion, usually no one is allowed in before the whole royal family is awake. Unless they wanted them to be asleep. I tossed the thought away and went back to daydreaming while staring at the village.

* * *

AFter taking a bath and getting dressed I headed down to the dinning room to have breakfast. Thankfully no one else was at the table so I sat down and peacefully enjoyed my meal.

After finishing my meal I was abut to get up but saw Loke. It has been forever since I had last seen him. After my mother died he helped me through it and always played with me. I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug. He looked surprised at first but then hugged me back. I let go of him and started to speak.

"Loke! It's been so long, where have you been?"

"Well I have been doing a lot of work for your father. He is a busy man and most of his work involves me so I have to travel a lot."

"Well, it's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Lucy. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

I waved to Loke as he walked down the hall. I turned and then went to the library. It has also been a while since I have visited here. Since I finished reading all the books in here I had no resin to com back. I looked around a bit and came across some old fairy tales my mother used to tell me.

I read over all of the ones that we read when I was little. I even went over some old fantasy book that were really good. By the time I was done reading the sun had gone down. I got up and started to walk back to my room.

As I was about to turn the corner someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream and struggle but it was no use.

I know that this might sound a little weird but the person made me feel very safe, and something about this sensation reminds me of someone, I can't put my finger on who. The cloaked person let go of me when we were in a dim lit room. The person lifted their hood and I gasped.

"Natsu!?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

I stood in awe at Natsu. I instantly hugged him and started to cry.

"N-natsu, I thought you were dead."

Natsu hugged me bag passionately and said "I am sorry that I made you worry, I will make sure that never happens again."

"Uh helloo~? Sorry to break up your reunion but we have to go."

I let go of Natsu and looked behind him. There was a girl with long brown hair and very little clothes on. Loke then came into the room frantically.

"We need to hurry, I accidentally ran into a guard and I am sure that he is going to report me to the king."

I instantly remembered Gray and how he was going to help me get out. I have to get him and let him be free too. I would hate for only him to suffer the consequences.

"W-wait" I said as I wiped away a tear "We need to help Gray too."

Natsu looked at me like I was crazy "What do you mean! Isn't he going to report us?"

"No, he was trying to help me escape, hes good."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout. Loke nodded his head and exclaimed "Alright, I will go get Gray. Cana, you take them to the carriage, make sure you dont get caught."

Cana winked and slapped Loke on the back "Gotcha"

Loke disappeared from the room and then Cana, Natsu, and I were left alone.

"Alright, climb on down."

I turned around and saw Cana holding open a trapdoor.

"Where does that lead?"

"Oh, this? Well, it leads us about a mile outside of the castle. There are many routes but I only know this one."

"Oh" I said with surprise. I have no reelection of ever hearing about an underground passage, but then again my father has told me nothing about this castle. I swiftly made my way over to the trapdoor and jumped down. The path was lit with some type of green fire that seemed to be floating. If I had to guess I would say it is some type of magic. After a couple of minutes our whole group was underground and walking towards the castles exit. After walking for what seemed like forever we came across a locked wooden door.

"Alright, this door is the ending point of the castle. After we cross this door and walking a bit farther we will find and exit that is in the forest and from there we will put you in hiding, Miss Lucy."

I nodded and said "Thank you for doing this for me, and I would appreciate it if you would just call me Lucy."

"Very well."

Cana turned around and pushed the door open. Natsu and Cana walked across first but I was very hesitant. Last time I tried to get out of the castle there was a barrier that prevented me from leaving the castle grounds. I slowly tried to make my way across but was stopped by the force field. As I touched it, it glowed a brilliant gold and silver color. My heart instantly sunk and a tear fell from my cheek.

"What is that?!"

"Its a force field that my father made to prevent me from leaving the castle" I wiped away my tear "You two should just go without me and take Gray, I cannot leave."

Natsu walked up to me and kissed me passionately. I was surprised by his sudden actions but I soon melted under his touch. He pulled away first and had a smile on his face.

"Oi, didn't I tell ya that I wouldn't make you worry. Well, if you let me off on my own you better be worrying because I will wreck this whole town just to get you back."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as Natsu held me in a warm embrace.

"There has to be a way to break it."

Natsu let go of me and we both turned to Cana "I know exactly how to."

* * *

 **Sorry I have not uploaded in a while, school has started up again and I have had a lot of homework so I haven't had a chance to write. Hopefully I will get to upload more. ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

I looked at Cana in shock "Really?!"

"Yep" Cana winked, "its pretty simple magic. All you have to do to break it is to say the weakness of the caster."

"So in other words, the caster, is my father, or the King."

Cana nodded "it does get a bit complicated if you dont know his weakness. Just try to think about it for a bit."

I nodded and started to think of all possible weaknesses. Since I had not spent much time with my father it was a bit challenging. To be honest, trying to think of his weakness shows just how little I actually know about him. It is quite sad, most fathers and daughters have great relationships, I wish I had that. When my mother was still around, my father was always happy, and I had a amicable relationship with him, but ever since my mother died he has gotten crueler.

Then it hit me. Its my mother...My mother is my fathers weakness. Ever since then...ever since her death, he has gotten weaker.

"I-I know it...its my mother, that it his weakness..my mother."

The force field glowed a brilliant gold and silver color, and dissipated permanently. Tears of joy started to roll down my cheeks.

"Good job, Lucy. Now we can get you out of here!"

Natsu pumped his fist in the air and picked me up bridal style. I gasped out of surprise and then started to giggle uncontrollably. Natsu followed Cana who was leading the way towards the exit. She seemed to be going even faster now.

"Is something wrong?"

Cana looked back frantically and replied "its not a huge problem, but the force field did glow a bright color, so about everyone in the castle and village saw it."

I instantly stopped smiling and panicked. _What if Gray and Loke got caught? What if Cana, Natsu, and I get caught? What if we don't make it out alive?_ were the first thought to pop into my head.

Cana saw me panicking and reassured me "dont worry if push comes to shove we have a secret weapon that will defiantly get you to safety."

I felt a bit reassured but I could not help but worry a little.

* * *

After a couple minutes of jogging we finally got to a ladder that lead up to the surface. Cana opened it and lead us out.

"Okay, now that we are all out follow me and DO NOT wander off. Did I make myself clear?"

Natsu and I nodded to reassure Cana. The forest was very thick, and since it was dark it was even harder to see. I can see why Cana didn't want us to wander off.

After what felt like forever lights of a town shone through the thick forest. Before we crossed into the light Cana stopped us, then Cana faced me.

"Alright, put this cloak on and do not take it off no matter what! And Natsu put your hood on."

I put on the cloak and nodded to show that I was ready.

We all walked cautiously out of the forest one by one. I made sure to keep my head down to where no one could see my face. I followed Natsu and Cana and made sure not to stray away. They turned a corner and I too was about to but I got pulled back by a strangers hand covering my mouth. I tried to scream for help but it was muffled by the kidnappers hand. My hood fell down and I instantly started to panic.

The stranger led me down a dark alleyway and into a mysterious door way that was lit on the other side. The kidnapper pushed it open and led me inside to what looked like a secret tavern for theifs, thugs, and assassins. Everyone looked at me for a second and then went back to what they were doing. I was then lead upstairs and into an inn room. The kidnapper tied my hands together and then tied me tightly to a wooden chair. I tired to break free but the ropes were too tight. The kidnapper finally showed his face to me.

He had dark red hair, red eyes, heavy metal armor, and a big build. I have never seen this man in my life and somehow he looks as if he has known me.

"Hi, Lu Lu~" the man took out some grapes "would you like a snack?"

I looked at the man with disgust.

"Who are you, and how to you know me?"

"Lu Lu, always so demanding. I am Dan, your fiance, remember?"

It all came back to me in an instant "Dan?"

"Your the one who broke off our betrothement for some other woman!"

"I know, but I have fallen madly in love with you again, and I cant stand another minute without you. That is why tonight we will make love together, our true feelings will be born."

I could not hide the look of disgust that fell upon my features. I cant believe this was happening. I had always known that there was something of with this guy. The look in his eyes just screamed 'I am crazy!'

I tried once more to free myself, but it was no use. After trying to get free I heard a clink of keys and then remembered about my magic. I quickly got hold of them by maneuvering my arm through the ropes. I chose Virgo and then summoned her.

"O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"

Dan turned around confused "wait, what are you doing!?"

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee"

"Stop!"

"Virgo"

There was a bright shine of golden light, and then Virgo was instantly in from of me.

"Yes Princess?"

"I need you to free me"

Virgo took out a dagger and drawled "right away."

I was instantly free and hurried to the opposite side of the room. Before I could turn around Dan was already on top of Virgo and he was roughly holding her down.

"Princess, it seems that he has been unnaturally enhanced in strength. Please, stay back."

I was not going to allow Virgo to suffer. I picked up the dagger that Virgo had dropped and charged at Dan. With one hand he gripped my wrist and held down Virgo with the other. I winced in pain from his tight grip.

"Sorry Lu Lu, but I am going to have to dispose of this girl because of her interfering with my plans."

"Please no, kill me instead, I am the one who ruined your plans."

"No...Princess, you will...die, but...I..cannot die...I can only feel pain."

Dan looked at me and then Virgo. He quickly let go of my hand, unsheathed his sword and drove it through Virgos back. Virgo started to cough up blood.

"Noo!"

I knelt down to Virgo and held her hand.

"Please...Princess, close my...gate."

I did as Virgo said and closed her gate so she could rest. I could never forgive Dan for what he did. I quickly stood up and picked up the sword that he had used to impale Virgo. I held it up and charged at Dan with all my might.

"Not so fast~"

Dan easily blocked my attack and then threw the sword to the floor. He then pinned me to the floor and started to rip open my clothes.

"N-no..Stop!"

"Sorry Lu Lu, but if I wait any longer you might escape, so I will just get it over with."

I tried to fight back but it was no use. Dan was too strong, and I was now in my undergarments. Tears started to pour down my face as Dan sniffed my hair. _This is it, I wont be able to fight back_. I accepted my fate right as Natsu burst through the door, engulfed in flames.

His eyes were like a mad mans and I could tell that he was furious "Oi, what do ye think yer doing with _my_ Luce."

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the 24th chapter. I have been writing this for a while and I think it has come a long way! Anyway I can only upload on Thursdays due to school and a lot of homework. I might be able to unload maybe on the weekend but it depends of how much homework I have. Finally, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter (つ◕౪◕)つ━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

I felt relief wash over me as Natsu burst through the door. I could see Cana close behind him, but then she started to back because Natsu's flames started to catch fire on the wood ceiling and floor.

"Natsu, calm down!"

It was no use, Natsu was too angry to be calmed down. I looked up to see Dan get off me, and then grab his sword. I knew that Natsu would win this fight, but I could not help but worry for his safety. I soon came to realization that my hands and feet were free. I quickly got up and scurried towards Cana. She grabbed me and tried to pull me away from the scene, but i wanted to stay and watch Natsu. I quickly regretted my idea when Natsu started to attack Dan with his magic.

The whole room was now on fire and black smoke started to fill the entire building. Cana and I tried to escape, but a beam that was holding up the ceiling fell down onto our escape route. I quickly tried to rind a way out but there were no exits. I looked to Natsu to see how he was doing. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Natsu was engulfed in his flames while standing over a bloody pulp that used to be sight sent shivers down my back, even though I was surrounded by fire. The temperature started to rise and the smoke started to fill my lungs. The ceiling started to fall around us in a heap of wood and flames. I started to cough and cover my mouth and nose with a part of my cloak, but it was no use against the pitch black smoke.

I tried to get Natsu's attention "Natsu!"

As he turned around I could see his terror full on. His eyes were as red as lava and sharp fangs barred out of his mouth. The sight was truly left me horrified. I looked around to find Cana, but she was nowhere in sight. I started to panic. I was stuck in a burning building with a angry Natsu and a bloody pulp that used to be Dan. The moment I was about to give up someone decided to pick me up by the waist. I looked up in shock to see Natsu pulling me through the burning hallway.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but the heat and smoke both prevented me from doing so. after a few minutes of fighting my tiredness, I passed out.

* * *

I came to in a small room with four beds. I slowly sat up and tried to recall what had happened. The memories came back in and instant. I frantically looked around for Natsu and Cana. Natsu was on a bed next to me while Cana was nowhere to be seen. I tried to say something but the dryness of my throat prevented me from doing so.

"Try drinking some water."

I turned around in surprise to see a tall woman with long very light purple hair sitting next to me while reading a book. I once again trued to speak, but could not. I turned to my bedside table and found a glass of water and started to drink. It was quite refreshing to feel the cold water slide down my dry throat.

Once I had finished my glass I started to ask questions "Where is Cana?"

The woman looked from her book and put on a heartwarming smile "Don't worry, Cana is fine. After she had gotten separated from you she rushed to us for help."

"Oh"

I folded my hands as an awkward silence went by.

"So...Um... Where am I?"

"Oh, sorry for me not saying this, but you are at a top secret agency that works for the queen, who is sadly deceased, but now you are here so we will now follow your every command."

I looked at the woman in amazement at how she said that so calmly.

"W-what?!"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-no, its just...I didn't know I or my mother had a secret agency!"

"Oh...Well you do."

Another awkward silence passed before the woman decided to speak again "And by the way, my names Mirajane."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

After I talked to Mirajane I fell back asleep and woke up to a small dark blue haired girl with medicine and bandages.

"Oh I am sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, no I woke up on my own."

The girl nodded and then set down her supplies.

"Um well since you are awake I am going to give you some medicine and treat your wounds, if that is okay. I will also teat Natsu later."

I nodded and slowly pushed the covers off myself and then sat up. The girl took my temperature and then gave me a medicine that tasted about five years old. She then wrapped some bruises and cuts that I had gotten from Dan.

"All done! Oh, and you should probably rest, you've been through a lot."

I started to pout, "Aww~, but I would really like to meet everyone" I wined.

The girl thought for a moment and then replied "Alright, but don't over do it."

I nodded and slowly slid out of the bed. The girl started to walk with me through the door out into a hallway.

"So, what's your name?"

"Wendy"

"Well, thank you for treating me, Wendy."

"Your welcome!"

After turning a corner we both entered a lively room. There were people dancing on top of the tables, drinking competitions, and others were fighting. The liveliness took me back a little because I have never been in such a happy place.

Wendy walked me over to a more quiet table and sat down with me.

"Hello dears, what would ya like to drink?"

I looked up to see a waitress standing next to us.

Wendy replied first "I will have lemonade."

Wendy then looked to me for a reply "Um, I will also have a lemonade."

The waitress nodded and then walked off. W Wendy and I started to talk but was interrupted my someone.

"Lucy?!"

I turned around to see who had said my name.

"Gray!?"

I instantly stood up and walked over to give him a friendly hug.

"I am so glad you made it out of the castle. I was worried that you hadn't."

"Yeah well, we nearly didn't."

suddenly someone started to shout from across the room.

"Oi! Get away from Luce."

I let go of Gray and turned to see Natsu standing on the other side of the room. Everyone's attention had now landed on us and my face went red with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?"

Natsu stormed over and started to poke Gray's chest.

"I said, that's my Luce. Don't put your filthy hands on her."

"Nat-"

Before I could explain Natsu and Gray started to fight. They were punching and pushing each other all over the place. There was no way to stop them. I instantly tried to stop the fight.

"Natsu"

He didn't reply.

"Natsu!"

Still no reply.

"NATSU!"

Natsu instantly stopped fighting and said "Yes."

"Stop fighting Gray, and apologize for misunderstanding the situation."

"But-"

"No buts, now do it!"

Natsu gave up and let go of Gray "I am sorry."

Gray replied with a "tsk" and walked off.

Natsu then got up and walked over to me "So how ya doing Luce?"

"Alright"

I turned around and sat back down with Wendy. Natsu came over and sat next to me.

"Aww, Lucy are you mad at me?"

I stuck my chin up "Maybe."

Natsu then gave me a smirk "Oh really?"

"Ye-"

Before I could finish my sentence Natsu easily captured my lips. In front on everyone. After we finished kissing I covered my mouth and my face turned red.

"W-we just kissed in front of everyone!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Many boring and uneventful days passed by. I was still worried about someone figuring about who I was, but I took care of that problem by simply sitting down in the basement all day. Yeah, it was kind of boring, but its better than being cooped up in my castle. basically I wake up, get dressed, and talk to people all day, and I am getting kind of tired of it. I have really wanted to explore the village. I know that I had explored it a bit when I had ran away, but because of some soldiers and the sun setting I had to leave. I sighed and put my head on the table out of boredom.

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I quickly looked up to see Mirajane hovering over me. "Hi Lucy, you seemed a bit bored so I decided to come over and talk to you." Mira then walked across from me and sat down in the booth. "So, whats wrong."

I once again sighed and started to explain "I just don't like being cooped up in here all day. It gets really boring and I want to go explore the village because I haven't explored it much." Mira giggled and stood up "Well, is that's what was bothering you why didn't you say so?" I looked at Mira in confusion "What?" Mira quickly grabbed my hand and started to drag me off into a room. "W-wait! Mira what are you doing!?" Mira turned around and replied "I'm giving you a makeover!"

After Mira dragged me into her room she sat me down in a chair and disappeared for a couple of minutes, and after she came back I was utterly surprised. She came in with a arm full of supplies that I have never seen before. Mira set them all down on her dresser and turned around with a smile. "Are you ready?" I hesitated before I replied "I guess so."

* * *

Mirajane quickly went to work my slathering many items on my face at a time, and then rubbing it in. She also put some liquid type substance on my lips, and then she stopped. "All done! Go look in the mirror." I hesitantly got up and looked into the horizontal mirror on the wall. I had pale skin with glossy lips and a beauty mark above my lip. "Wow, I look totally different!" Mira smiled "I think you also look pretty good. Now, time to dye your hair!" It took me a moment to process what she had said. "Wait, I don't want my hair dyed!" Mira laughed "Its only temporary, don't worry."

Mira led me over to a bowl with a brown glittery substance. "Alright, now just soak your hair in in for a couple of seconds." I nodded and put my long blonde hair into the gooey brown liquid. After soaking it for about 30 second I took my head out and Mira switched the bowl out with a bowl of warm water. I then put my hair in the water and Mira washed the excess brown liquid off.

Then after asking Wendy to dry my hair with her magic I looked into the mirror once again. This time I looked **_really_ ** different. I stared into the mirror with disbelief "I cant believe I look so different."

"Yeah, now you can go out and explore the village, but you should probably go with Natsu in case someone does figure out its actually you."

"Y-You did this so I could go outside?"

Mira smiled "Yeah!"

I ran up to Mira and hugged her "Oh, thank you sooo much!"

Mira laughed and hugged me back "It was nothing."

* * *

Natsu walked up to me with a confused expression "Your Luce!?"

I giggled and replied "Yeah, Mira put a disguise on me so you and I could go out at look around the village." Natsu jumped up in excitement "I'm all fired up!" I laughed and noticed Natsu didn't have his horns, wings or tail. "Natsu, what happened to you wings, horns, and tail!?"

Natsu stopped celebrating at looked at me "Oh, Mira taught me some transformation magic, so now I can walk around without having to cover up my whole body."

I stood in awe " _Y_ _ou_ out of all people actually learned a new magic?!"

Natsu put his hand on his chest offensively "I cant believe you would say something like that Luce."

"W-well, I just didn't take you for someone who would learn another type of magic."

"Alright, I forgive you." Natsu pecked me on the cheek and started to walk to the top floor. "C'mon Luce, let's go!"

* * *

 **First of all I would like to say sorry for not uploading in a while. I had gotten sick which made me miss a whole week of school and I didn't feel like uploading during that** **time. Then After I got back to school I had to catch back up on all my work, and that took me around 2 weeks to do. So, again I am really sorry I haven't uploaded and I will try to upload more. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!(~￣³￣)~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

As I walked out of the door I practically was skipping because of my happiness. I am finally going to get to explore the town after all this time of waiting, and its all thanks to Mirajane. I should really thank her later. I noticed that Natsu was not next to me, so I looked over my shoulder. Natsu was struggling to keep up with me because of the crowd. I giggled and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Natsu, don't get lost!" I said playfully.

"Sorry Luce, I'm not used to big crowds like this."

"Its okay, just hold my hand, and make sure not to let go."

I started to walk once again, and then I acknowledged what I had just said. My face turned bright red at what I had just said. I slowly turned my head to see Natsu's reaction, and he had a slightly noticeable blush. I smiled knowing that Natsu was also a little embarrassed. I collected my thought and put what I had said behind me.

"Okay, is there anywhere you want to go first, Natsu?"

Natsu turned his head to look towards me "Uh..Yeah actually, there was this bakery I saw while we were helping you escape. It smelled amazing!"

"Aright, lets go there first, lead the way!" I said enthusiastically.

* * *

After a couple minuted of walking around, trying to find the bakery. Natsu was finally able to locate it by the smell. I didn't have as good as a nose as Natsu, but I knew a good smell when I smelt one.

"It smells amazing!" I exclaimed.

Natsu grinned and put his arm around me "I knew you would like it too."

Both Natsu and I got in line as to order, and after a couple of minutes we were in the front.

A young woman stood behind the counter and took our order.

"hello! What would you like?"

"Hi I will have a mini blueberry pie and banana bread please."

"Alright, that will be 20 Jewel."

I stopped in my tracks. Had I forgotten money!? I started to sweat uncontrollably.

"Um..."

Before I could embarrass myself Natsu held out a hand of exactly 20 Jewel.

"Thank you!"

The woman then went into the back and brought out a blueberry pie and a loaf of banana bread."

"Thank you for the food!"

I started to walk out and wave as the woman waved back.

"So Natsu, do you want to keep walking or eat first?"

"I totally want to eat first!"

I giggled because of his answer "Okay!"

* * *

After Natsu and I finished our pastries we decided to go to the merchant tents that had set up around town.

"Oooo, Natsu look at that one!"

I pointed to a merchant who seemed to have an assortment of what looked to be dragon scales.

"Heh, those people are getting a rip off. Those aren't even real scales."

I looked to Natsu in awe "Really!? How can you tell?"

"I bet after being half dragon I know what real scales look like."

"I guess so"

Natsu quickly forgot about our conversation as he pointed to a merchant who had an assortment of foods.

"Luce look!"

I smiled at Natsu's childishness and was about to follow him to the tent, but my in the back of my eye I thought I had saw an old woman, preferably the one who gave me the dragon necklace. I lightly touched the necklace and quickly turned my head in search of her. I had totally forgotten about Natsu and raced off into the crowd. Not only was I wanting to talk to the woman and thank her for helping me, but I also want to talk to her about where she got the necklace. I know that she told me it was made by the king of the fire Dragons, but Natsu told me he was the Prince, so there could be a deeper meaning to the necklace. Natsu has never really gone deep into his personal life before. I guess I dont really know that much about him. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand, finding the old woman.

* * *

I had searched for a long while when I finally decided to take a rest. My legs ached and sweat started to roll down the back of my neck. I sighed at my failure and decided to find Natsu. The only problem is that I had ran away from him in the process of finding the woman. I quickly started to panic and think the worst possible scenarios. I quickly walked the way that I thought I had gone. Many pedestrians roamed the street and bumped into me without a care of who I was. After not being able to get past the crowd I got pushed into an alleyway.

As soon as I had collected myself I stood face to face with two snobby looking men. I groaned inwardly at why I always had to get mixed up in these kind of things.

"Well hello there sugar." said the man on the right with brown hair.

"Uh...hi." I said with uneasiness.

"Oh don' worry your pretty little mind, we're gonna take good care of you." Said the man on the left with the shaggy black hair.

They both grabbed me by my arms and started to carry me away.

"W-wait...STOP! Help!"

I once again was in panic. I was for sure that this time a man would be able to get away with me, especially since I had strayed away from Natsu. I kicked and thrashed, trying to get out of the two men's grasp. If it was one man then I probably could have gotten away, but it was two men that I was up against.

Right before I had given up hope the old woman walked into the alleyway.

"I-its you!" I exclaimed.

The two men chuckled and the man on the right gave me to the one on the left. The man slashed out at the elderly woman, but before he could knock her out she caught his fist. I stared in awe as the weak old woman transformed into a strong and beautiful younger woman with flowing white hair and white eyes with a hint of blue that shot fear into anyone who opposed her. She also wore a white dress that had an ombre of white and blue snowflakes and flowers that glistened in the sunlight. And to top it all off she wore a headpiece with many rare jewels that hung over her forehead. The most interesting thing was that she wings, horns, and a tail, just like Natsu. Air started to fill the whole alley, blowing my hair wildly.

* * *

As soon as it had started the fight was over in a blink of an eye, and it left the two men on the ground moaning.

"W-who are you?!"

The woman turned to me, her eyes softening and a welcoming aura surrounded her.

"I am Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon."

* * *

 **Okayyyy! That is the end of the chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been busy with Christmas shopping and having parties so I hadn't really had time to write. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed, and Merry Christmas!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. So before I start writing I just wanted to wish y'all a happy New Year! I have super exited for 2017 and I hope y'all are too! I also want to apologize for not uploading more. On my New Years resolution I even put down to write more fanfic. Its kind of hard to since I have school and a lot of homework (thanks to Algebra which is my least favorite class.) Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

I was in utter shock when Grandeeney told me that she was a Sky Dragon. I am pretty sure that Natsu is a fire dragon since his scales are red and that he can summon fire. It had never crossed my mind before that there could be other types of dragons.

"Now Lucy, could you help me find Wendy Marvell?"

I was in even more shock as to how she new my name. If she was the old lady I would have met her before but I did not tell her my name. Had we met somewhere else when I was younger? Grandeeney walked towards me and patted me on the head.

"Do not be alarmed by how I know so much about you, it will all be explained soon."

I looked into Grandeeney's eyes and I knew that she was telling the truth. There was something that comforted me about her eyes too, much like when I had met her that night when she was disguised as an old woman.

"Okay, well I do know Wendy. I can lead you to where she is."

Grandeeney clasped her hands together with excitement "Oh yes that would be wonderful."

I started to show Grandeeney the way but before I could get too far I recalled how I had lost my way and left Natsu behind. I turned around to tell Grandeeney about Natsu but before I could someone grabbed me from behind into a warm embrace. I stood in surprise as Natsu's warm and comforting body held mine in his relativity muscular arms. I could feel my face turn red.

"N-natsu what are you doing?"

"I couldn't find you, I thought someone took you and that I wouldn't get you back."

I gently placed a hand atop Natsu's head and ruffled his salmon hair "I'm sorry I won't run off anymore."

Natsu gently let go of me and looked over to Grandeeney "Grandeeney?!"

"Natsu? What are you doing here?!"

I looked to Natsu and then to Grandeeney "You know each other?!"

Grandeeney cleared her throat "Well yes, I looked after Natsu when he was younger. I had to leave him a couple years ago because of some unwanted business, but Its nice to see that he has grown up well."

There was an awkward silence that lasted a couple of minutes before I decided to talk.

"Okay, how about I show you where Wendy is."

Grandeeney shot me a warm smile "Oh yes that would be splendid."

"Oh wait before we go you'll have to do something about your tail, horns and wings."

"Oh sorry" Grandeeney snapped her fingers and in a blink of an eye she was like a normal human "Okay all ready."

* * *

After finding our way back to Fairy Tail We all headed down to the basement and find Wendy. It took a couple minutes to find her but when we did it was a very happy scene. We ran into Wendy while she was cleaning off tables. Grandeeney went ahead of us and gave Wendy a longing hug from behind. At first Wendy didn't know what was going on, but as soon as she turned around her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Grandeeney back. It really was a heartwarming scene to see them so happy, but I still didn't understand why Grandeeney was looking for Wendy. I got snapped out of my thoughts as Grandeeney hugged me. Her tears started to soak my dress as I hugged her back.

"Oh thank you so much for showing me to Wendy, I have missed her dearly these past years."

"I'm happy I could help, but do you mind me asking the backstory to all of this."

Grandeeney let go of me and wiped away her tears "I do not mind, what I have to say actually involves all of you and Natsu."

"Really?"

"Yes" She put a finger to her chin "Now where to start."


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, chapter 30, never thought I would get this far. It seems like a lot of chapters, and I can't believe I wrote this much. Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Also sorry for not uploading in a while. I have been busy and the new Zelda game just came out, so I have been playing that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

I leaned in eagerly as Grandeeney started to tell her story.

"It all started long ago when I and Layla first met..."

 **[Flashback]**

It was a warm summer day with birds chirping, and a cool breeze that left the trees gently rocking. A woman with long golden hair stood in front of a deep and dark cave. A look of determination lay plastered across her face as she walked inside. It was dimly lit, and water dripped from the ceiling onto the rocky floor. After walking what seemed like forever the young woman stood in front of a terrifying dragon. It's scales were as red as blood, and his wings of holes showed that the dragon was many centuries old.

His voice boomed throughout the cave "Who goes there?"

The young woman straightened her dress and spoke to the dragon with confidence "It is I, Layla Heartfilia, the princess of the kingdom of Fiore. I have come to make peace with the dragons."

The dragon smiled in amusement and then laughed "Now you humans want to be friends? I believe it is much too late to try and acquaintance."

"P-please just give me a chance! I promise I can show how humans really are!"

The dragon looked at the princess once more " I am sorry bu-"

Before the dragon could finish his sentence another booming voice came from behind Layla "Igneel? Why are you saying such nonsense to this here lady?

Igneel's mouth gaped open as Grandeeney stood behind Layla "Grandeeney, what are you doing here?"

"I happened to see this little princess and I decided to follow her."

Princess Layla stood in awe as she looked behind her to find a white dragon with a hint of blue standing behind her. It was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Layla instantly bowed to the white dragon "I am humbly sorry to have cause you any trouble."

The white dragoon looked at Layla and started to laugh "Please princess, do not bow to me, it is I who should be bowing to you. Now, Igneel wouldn't it be nicer if you at least gave this sweet princess a chance."

Igneel blew smoke out of his nose in an aggravated manner "Very well, if you insist, but only on one condition. If you humans turn out to be as bad as I have witnessed, I will have no choice but to burn you to ashes."

Layla stood up straighter and replied confidently "Very well, I accept your condition."

Igneel put on an amused smile and continued to talk "Alright little princess, what would you like me to do?"

"Well, I have a wedding coming up, to the prince of Fiore. I actually am no princess, but a mere farmers daughter, I have fallen in love with the prince and now we are getting married. I would like you to attend the wedding."

Igneel was caught off guard by what Layla had said "What?! You do know humans and dragons do not get along, right?"

"I very well do, but if they see how kind you are they will reconsider their perspective on you. Please, just give me a chance."

Grandeeney stepped forward a little and bent down to talk to Layla "Do not worry princess, if Igneel will not come I will, I can see that you are true to your word and will do whatever you can to restore the relationship between humans and dragons."

Layla's eyes lit up with hope "Really! Oh thank you so much!"

"W-wait of Grandeeney goes I will go too."

Layla turned to Igneel "Really?! Are you sure you will help."

"Yes"

"Oh I am very grateful to you both! I will not disappoint you."

Grandeeney smiles "I have faith that you wont"

 **[End Flashback]**

"And that is how I met your mother, she was a very kind girl and wanted to help everyone."

I was in awe of what my mother did, it was truly amazing. I wish I could be more like her, and that I could have had more time with her.

Natsu walked forward a bit "Wait, you mean to tell me that Lucy's mom is the one who helped dad?"

Natsu's comment took me off guard "Dad?"

Natsu turned his attention to me, "Yeah, my dad was...Igneel."

Now I was in even more awe. So, Natsu's father was the dragon. I still wonder who his mother was.

Grandeeney nodded "It is true, Igneel and I were very close friends, and that is why I took care of Natsu." Grandeeney then looked towards me "Lucy, I was wondering if you still had the necklace I gave you."

"Ah, yes I do" I lifted the necklace over my head and handed it to Grandeeney.

"Hmm, seems as it did come in handy, did it not?"

The incident of the fairy village brought back painful memories. Mostly of the horror of the village being burned down, but also of Levy. I have not thought of her very much because of how hectic things got, but I could only hope that she was safe.

"Yes, it did prove to be quite useful."

"That is good, I knew it would serve a good purpose. Now before I give it back to you I would like to enhance its abilities first."

Grandeeney spoke of enhancing the abilities of the necklace. Not that I know how it was made, but how could she do that?

"Um, alright."

"Do not be afraid Lucy, this necklace was forged by Natsu's father with the help of Layla to protect you. It was supposed to be given to you on your 9th birthday, but sadly Layla died before we could finish and it never got completed."

"W-wait you mean to tell me that Natsu's dad made the necklace, and my mother too?!"

"Yes, it was made to protect and to even enhance your magical abilities, with me upgrading it, it will soon have those abilities too."

They seemed to have glossed over one subject that stuck in my head. I guess it wasn't too important, but I still wanted to know.

"One more question. You said The Fire Dragon King forged the necklace, but you just said Igneel did, so if he is the Fire Dragon king...Wouldn't that make Natsu the Fire Dragon Prince?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. First off let me say that I am very sorry for not uploading that often. I have been real busy with school and after school stuff, but now that the after school stuff has ended I will be able to upload more often! Anyway, i'm just going let y'all off the hook here and hope y'all enjoy that Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

The room was quiet and still, everyone was in shock of what I had said. Grandeeney was not at all fazed and simply nodded. If Natsu knew, I didn't know but I am sure he would have told me something this important. Maybe, but I can't blame him if he did, I myself kept the secret of my aristocracy from him for quite a while. I turned to Natsu to see his expression, and it told me all I needed to know.

"Natsu, don't feel bad about not telling me this, Okay? I didn't tell you I was a princess for quite some time, and I can totally understand why you would want to keep it a secret."

Natsu turned to me with relief "Really?! You mean that!"

I nodded, It was the least I could do. I'm not totally sure about Natsu's past. He does know a bit about mine, but now that I think about it I know close to nothing about his. I don't know ow sensitive he is about it, but I should try to ask him later to try to learn more about him.

"So Grandeeney, you mean to tell me that my mother was the one who united the Dragons and the humans."

She nodded "Yes, your mother was quite ambitious and kind. I really do wish you got to have more time with her, Lucy." Grandeeney stood up and clasped her hands together, "Later on I found Wendy in a bundle at my cave and took care of her, the end. Now I think everyone is looking a bit weary, so I will let you all get some rest."

Grandeeney walked off to the bar and started to order some drinks. After staring at her for a couple minutes I decided to never have a drinking contest with a dragon, boy can they stomach a lot of alcohol. I sighed and started to walk off towards my bedroom, but before I could get far Natsu grabbed hold of my hand.

"Natsu? Do you need something?"

He started to walk again, taking me with him.

"I don't need anything, I just want to spend the night with you."

My face flushed at Natsu's comment. Maybe this would give us a chance to talk in private. I do want to ask Natsu about his past, and in return ill make sure to tell him a bit more about mine.

* * *

After Natsu took me to him room I got dressed into a silk nightgown that was white and sat on the queen bed, waiting for Natsu to change. As soon as Natsu walked out of the closet, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I had never asked about Natsu's past before, and I was getting nervous about asking. Would he get mad at me and leave? Or will he tell me all he has to offer? I shook out my negative though and decided to speak.

"Nat-" Before I could ask Natsu answered for me.

"You want to know more about my past, right?"

I shut my mouth in amazement, how did he know I was going to ask that?!

Natsu chuckled and sat next to me on the bed. He leaned in and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. Natsu's abnormal body heat warmed me and I could feel myself become drowsy.

Natsu sighed and spoke "I was going to talk to you about it Luce, I really was, I just never found the right time. You have told me a lot more about your past, I'm glad that you trust me with that kind of information, so now its my turn to pay back the debt."

I looked up to Natsu from my shoulder. He looked really nervous and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. His past must have been worse than mine. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"Well to start off I was born in the cave where you found me. I never knew my mother because she died in child birth, and my dad is Igneel. I grew up around Grandeeney, my dad, and later on I met Wendy. I was a very oblivious child, and one day I went off to explore far off from my cave. I didn't know where I was going, but it felt good to go out and explore. I didn't stop until I saw a village, and later on I learned that it was Magnolia. Once the people spotted me they cried out _monster._ They detained me and tied me onto a spike in the middle of town for an execution _,"_ I cringed at what Natsu had said. When I first saw him I too had thought he was a monster, my actions filled me with guilt.

Natsu continued "I was so scared, Luce. I couldn't defend myself because I was only 10 and hadn't learned how to fight. They stabbed me and whipped me till my skin was raw. That's how I got those scars that you saw. I was finally rescued when my father found me, and after that he burned the place down."

Now that Natsu mentioned it, I did remember that happening. It was about a couple months after my mother died. If she had lived, Natsu would have not endured that kind of pain. I also remember seeing the smoke from the sky and the air filled with screams of terror. Many were injured, but there were only a couple casualty's. I could feel Natsu's hand shaking, and I decided that he had said enough.

"Natsu, y-you can stop now."

He looked to me and nodded. The pained and frightened look on his face pained me deeply. Not only because I love him, but because the people of _my_ kingdom did this to him. It was a disgrace if not treason. I know my mother had instilled that no dragon must be harmed, but they had done this anyway. I took Natsu's face into my hands and kissed him lightly. To tell him that I love him, and that everything would be okay. As I pulled away I looked up to him and he had his goofy grin, with twinkling eyes. I blushed and quickly looked down.

"Aww, c'mon Luce! Why don't you kiss me again!"

I blushed again "Natsu! I was just tryin-"

Before I could finish Natsu kissed me passionately, and I melted from his touch. I pulled away with a flushed face and warm lips, and I laughed. I laughed about all the goofy things that Natsu did, and I also laughed about my screwed up life. But I knew that it would get better with time.

Natsu stared at me like I was crazy "What!" I asked.

He shrugged and looked away with a little blush added to his features, "Nothin' much, just though you look really cute when you laugh."

Now it was my turn to blush "Thanks, I guess."

Natsu laughed and brought me down onto the bed with him. He snuggled up close to me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Luce."

I giggled "I love you too."

With Natsu's warm body and his arms snuggled around me I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, that's another chapter down! Hope fully I will be able to upload more chapters. The school year is coming to an end, and that means summer! The time of hot days and no school...and getting to write more fanfiction... Well, at least for me that is. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

I awoke to a feeling of safety and warmth engulfed my body. It was probably the most comfortable I had ever been. I turned, and snuggled closer to whoever was giving off the inhuman warmth. The person hugged me closer and I smiled with delight. A consistent patter of feet caused me to reluctantly open my eyes. A candle it up the dim room, and a fresh vase of lavender rest on the nightstand. I looked over to the person who was embracing me, Natsu.

The events of last night came back to me in a rush. My smile faltered a bit as I recalled what Natsu had told me about his past. He his life had been much harder than I, and i wish I had been there to protect him. I was in the castle at the time. I was so close, and yet I was so far. I brushed Natsu's bangs out of his face and lightly kissed his forehead. He mumbled something that I could not quite hear, and then turned over.

I got out of the bed, and decided to get dressed. I got on a wavy blue dress, and decided to brush my hair. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed that the disguise Mirajane gave me had washed away. It left only my original face, with all its imperfections. I continued brushing my hair until it no longer tangled up when I ran by fingers through it. I took one last look in the mirror, and then walked out into the hall.

Many people speed walked down the hall in a frenzy. I stepped back against the wall in time just to barely miss one of the people. Why was everyone in such a rush?! I caught a glimpse of dark blue hair, and grabbed Wendy by the arm.

"Wendy, whats going on?!" I asked.

She looked up in excitement, "travelers from our gild have arrived! We haven't seen them in such a long time, so everyone is desperate to see them and say hi."

Travelers that belong here? I didn't know they had people travel for them.

"Well, gotta go!" Wendy broke off from my grasp and rushed off.

"W-wait!" I called.

I sighed, looks like ill just have to go see these people for myself. I walked down the hall, more calm than anyone else. I proceeded to walk until I came into the main room. Groups upon groups of people were lined up to try and get a glimpse of the new arrivals. No matter how tall I stood on my tippy toes I could not see. I blew my hair out of my face in frustration, and pushed through the crowd till I came to the middle of the commotion. I gasped as I saw a tiny girl with light blue hair, and a muscular man with jet black hair.

"Levy!" I called out.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It had been so long since I had last seen her, and throughout that time I had missed her dearly. I ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. She too hugged me with all her might. We finally broke apart.

"Lu, I'm so glad you made it! I was so worried you got lost in the woods somewhere."

"Well, for a short while I was until I got captured, but never mind that. Where were you!?"

She laughed, "Gajeel and I have been traveling all over to try and find new recruits for the guild. Sadly we didn't find any, but it was very eventful."

I swear I saw her blush a bit, but it quickly faded when more people came up and talked to her. Obviously _something_ had happened between the two. I smirked at the though, looks like ill just have to ask Levy about it later. When shes not getting bombarded by people. I made my way out of the crowd to find a worried Gray and Loke talking in the corner. I cautiously made my way over, and tucked behind a wall so they couldn't see me.

"What do you think he'll do?" asked Gray.

Loke shook his head, "I'm not sure. He's furious and will do whatever he has to, to get her back."

Gray pulled his hand through his hair, "If that's the case we need to get her out of here, I know what that man is capable. You probably do too."

Loke nodded, "Yes, we do have enough resources to ship her off to a safe life, but we are having trouble negotiating with other countries. If Jude were to find Lucy in that select country, It could mean war."

It hit me in that moment, that they were talking about hipping me off to somewhere safe. To be honest i do want to be safe, but I do really love it here. It would pain me to see it go.

"What will happen to you?" asked Loke.

"I'll just have to go back to my kingdom and face my parents wrath. Besides, I have girl that is waiting for me over there."

Loke smiled, "Well you have fun with that."

Gray blushed, "Oh shut up."

I quickly dashed off, so they wouldn't have known I was listening. BY what I had heard, It sounded as if my father was going to find me at any cost. I scoffed, all he wants is the money he'll get once I marry into a family, and to think that it sounded like he cares. I wiped away a single tear that had fallen from my face. Just then a loud banging was heard from the front door. I was surprised I could hear it so clearly all he way down in the basement. Everyone froze and Mirajane proceeded to go up and open the door. As soon as she opened it many rough voices were heard, and footsteps could be heard getting closer. Coming down the basement. I knew they had come for me, but my body wouldn't move. I was frozen in fear of what would come next.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter! I am very exited to announce that I only have two and a half weeks of school left before summer! I will be able to upload way more often then. I know I am looking forward to it, and I hope y'all are too. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

I stood there petrified, whats going to happen to me?! More importantly whats going to happen to everyone else? Just then I was suddenly pulled back by a strong force. I looked up to see Natsu. I filled with relief. Just as Natsu pulled me around a corner voices could be heard in the basement.

"Natsu, where are you taking me?!"

"Too hard to explain right now, you're just going to have to trust me."

"Okay"

Natsu rushed me to the end of the hall where he lifted up a rug, and underneath it was a trapdoor. He opened it and rushed me inside. I quickly climbed down the ladder and then everything went dark.

"N-Natsu where are you?"

I searched around for him, but soon after a little fire lit up a cave. Natsu held his hand up with a little red and orange flame in his palm.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"I dunno, those guards came out on nowhere, but I'm almost positive they came for you," He replied.

I felt my legs buckle and I fell to the floor. Would everyone be alright? If my father knows I'm here then he'll turn the place upside down looking for me, and he'll kill anyone that gets in his way.

"Luce, are you alright?" Natsu kneeled next to me and looked at me with concern, "we have to get moving."

I looked into Natsu's eyes, long and hard. Hoping that he would give me reassurance that everything would be okay, but he didn't. I know now that no matter how far I hide m father will find me.

I got up, my legs still shaking, "I can't leave Natsu."

He looked at me with surprise, "What do you mean Luce. If they capture you, they'll take you back!"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. If I don't go up there and put up a fight they might kill them. I can't have that on my shoulders for the rest if my life."

Natsu looked at m long and hard and the sighed, "you sure are a strong one Luce. Okay, lest go kick some guards ass."

I giggled, "and we'll do it well. To protect our friends."

Natsu nodded, "to protect our friends."

I quickly climbed back up the ladder, and peeked out of the trapdoor. THe guards had gathered everyone into the main room, and they were saying something that I could not quite make out. I hopped out of the hole and ushered Natsu to come up too. He jumped out and stood in front of me.

"Just to make sure you don't get hurt."

I shook my head, "I can handle this Natsu. If I need help you can come, but I need to handle this myself."

He nodded, "I trust you Luce."

I stood up taller, squaring my shoulders and holding my head up high. I proceeded to walk forward. Each step I took led me closer to saving my friends, and closer to danger. I soon into the main room, my posture straight and my head held high with pride. All eyes in the room turned to me. That's when I saw them, everyone huddled in a corner, all had chains on their wrists and their ankles.

"Lu, what are you doing here!?" Asked Levy.

I smiled towards her, "saving my friends" I replied simply.

The man who seemed to have more power tuned, "Ah, so nice of you to join us Lucy. This makes my job much easier."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Laxus."

Now that he had spoke I got the sense that I knew him, that we had met before.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

He snorted, "My job. I need to capture the princess and kill anyone who gets in my way." He motioned towards the group "Which involves these people, and that little dragon of yours wasn't very hard to kill."

I gasped, these are no ordinary guards. These are the assigns of the kingdom that my father had put in place, and they were the ones who had almost killed Naatsu!


	34. Chapter 34

**Hooray! Its finally summer! I cannot express in words how happy I am right now, but I can say that I absolutely _hate_ school. Anyway, I really do hope y'all enjoy a new chapter of this fic, and if you are off school too I wish you a happy summer! (Do people even do that?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

I stood in shock. These were the people who almost killed Natsu! How am I to have a chance against them? I have to think up a plan, but what kind of plan should I make? I cant run away, no I would never do that. I turned to Natsu, he was standing in the corner waiting patiently for me to call for his help. I clenched my fist, I don't _want_ his help...I have to prove that I can be a strong ruler of my kingdom.

Laxus chuckled, "What's the matter, are you too prettified to move?"

I stepped forward with all my might "no, Im going to put you alll in your place."

The guards laughed and one of them replied, "Oh so you say miss, but how are you going to do that?"

I smiled, confidence started to run through my blood and I pulled out a key and aimed it toward Laxus "O, spirit answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Instantly Virgo appeared and disappeared into a hole. Men started to fall into many different holes, one by one until they all had fallen. I smirked, "that's how."

Laxus clapped, "I congratulate you princess, but everyone who dares to defy me usually ends up dead." He held up his hand and lightning started to engulf his whole arm "I will make this quick.

Laxus thrust his arm forward, and I watched in horror as a ball of hot electricity shot towards me, "Natsu..." was all I had to say for him to rush in front of me and block the attack. Laxus frowned, "I hate it when people interfere."

I rushed to Natsu, "are you okay?!"

He smirked, "don't worry about me Luce, ill take care of him. You get out with everyone else."

"Natsu..." I wispered.

He kissed me on the cheek before saying "don't worry, I wont die this time."

I cold feel my cheeks become wet, and I noticed that I was crying. Natsu wiped away some my tears with his thumb and kissed me on the forehead. I took step back and then turned on my heels and ran over to Levy. she saw my tears and her expression saddened.

"Lu, I don't know what happened when I was gone, but I hope it doesn't happen again. Right now we have to get you out, you've done your part."

I nodded, and with that Levy and I rushed out of the tavern and into the streets of Magnolia.


	35. Chapter 35

**Howdyyyy everyone and welcome to a new chapter! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, from now on the chapter will be much longer. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

Levy and I ran as fast as we could. I was sure that there were no guards following us, at least not yet. I pushed through the crowds, not caring who it was. Today was quite busy so trying to get through the crowd was tough, but it would prove as a great way to keep hidden. Just as I was about to take a left into an alleyway I tripped on someone's foot and fell forward. I fell face first into the floor, but I caught myself with my hands. My legs on the other hand were far worse. I slowly got up and winced from the pain, I looked down to my knees to see that they were both bleeding. The cut was very large but not too deep for stiches. Blood started to drip down my shins and onto the floor.

People started to stare at me in horror at all the blood that started dripping from my knees. Despite the pain I dashed off into the alleyway and turned around. It looked as if I lost levy in the crowd. I wiped my head straight ahead, and fear started to nag at my brain. _Where exactly am I supposed to go, and where is Levy? Did she get captured?_ I held back my tears and started to run once again and I didn't look back. if I were to I would surely start to cry, and I couldn't afford that right now. My father and probably every one of his guards are coming after me right now. Now to mention every one back at Fairy Tail.

I turned and was in the busy streets once again. I have no idea where I am because I have never ventured this far into the village. I turned just in time to a guard that had almost captured me. I dashed off as soon as I rebalanced myself and headed in what I though was the right direction. As I ran more and more guards started to pop out. Some saw me and other did not. I now had a full parade of guards on my tail. I sidestepped into a store and dropped to my knees, once again wincing in pain. I was breathing heavily as I tried to catch my breath.

Everyone in the store started at me in shock, and instead of helping me they stood there. I looked around to see gorgeous dresses with silk, lace, bows, and jewels littered throughout the room. I stared at the beautiful collection of gowns and then turned to the people. They took a step back as I walked forward. They all wore dresses as beautiful as the ones on display. I stepped up to the woman who was closest to me.

"E-excuse me but could you please help me?" I begged.

She took a step back in disgust "who do you think you are? A lowly peasant like you does not belong here."

"Please the guards are chasing me and I need to get away from them!"

"The guards? If the guards are chasing you then that means you are in trouble, and I am not going to shelter someone with a criminal record."

I cured myself for blurting out "that's not what I mean, I'm not bad!"

The woman snickered and took hold of my arm, "that's what they all say."

She dragged me to the door with a firm grip. I tried to break free, but she had a good grip on me. she dragged me out side and waved over one of the guards.

"I believe this is the girl you are looking for."

The guards nodded "thank you, your reward will be paid to you very soon."

The lady nodded and smiled "I only do what I think is right."

I gasped as the man yanked me from the woman and roughly pulled me across town. I tried to reach for my keys, but before I could take hold of one he snatched them away.

"Don't think that you can get the better of me, I know all about you."

I gulped and asked "why are you doing this?!"

He snickered "the job pays good. The king wants nothing to do with you, so he said that we can do whatever we want with you."

I gasped in horror, had my father really said that?

The guard added on "oh and we also found a little blue haired girl, she'll be our little toy too."

I spat in his face, "how can you be so cruel?"

He wiped off his face and slapped me "I really do hate disobedient girls, you should be more polite when talking to your master."

I snarled, "you are not my master!"

He stopped in front of the castle gates and motioned to the other guards to open them "maybe not yet, but soon my wish will be fulfilled."


	36. Chapter 36

**Howdy everyone and welcome to another chapter. So I don't don't really have anything to talk about because I don't really have a life. I guess you could count the fact that I'm no going to piano lessons, but that's about all I'm doing. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

I stood up straight with my shoulders back. _Luce should be to safety now_... _hopefully._ I really wish I could have gone with Luce to get her to a safe place, but first I have to take care of the piece of garbage in front of me. I popped my knuckles and and lit both my hands on fire. Laxus smirked and walked forward.

"Lets hurry and get this over with, I have more important things to deal with."

I laughed, "the only thing you're going to be dealing with is me."

"You talk big, but under that tough guy act of yours you're just a weakling."

I took a couple steps forward, "how about we cut off the chit chat and fight already. Im getting a bit antsy."

Laxus smirked, "if you say so."

As soon as he said his last word I felt excruciating pain on my right cheek. I caught a glimpse of his blonde hair as he appeared on the other side of the room. I grunted and held my cheek, how is he so fast!? He disappeared once again, but instead of getting punched in the face again I caught his fist a few inches before my face. The fire that I had summoned licked across his knuckles and then it started to travel up his arm. Laxus' eyes widened in shock, and he quickly pulled away. His whole left sleeve burned away to show his skin that now had burn marks all over.

"looks like you can hold a fight, but in the end I will still come out the victor."

I shook my finger "not so fast, last time you said something against me it ended up going again you. I would choose my world wisely."

Laxus frowned, "keep your mouth shut."

Before he could attack I sprung into action and punched him in the nose, and due to my fire abilities I singed his eyebrows. I'm gonna have to tell Luce about this when I get to her.

Laxus stumbled back and held his hand to his face. Blood started to trickle out slowly fro behind his hand. He took hid hand away from his face and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I smirked "oh y'know you just don't have a certain something on your face...like for instance...your eyebrows."

His eyes widened and he felt his face where his eyebrows _should_ have been.

He glared at me, "I'm going to kill you."

Before I could move Laxus shot a huge amount of lightning towards me. he was so fast that I had no time to react and it hit me with full on force. I cried out in pain as I felt my body being crushed by the large amount of force. I fell to the ground with a thud. My body felt like it was going to break apart any second.

"heh, that'll teach ya."

I looked up as he started to charge up another bolt of lightning, but before he could sent it toward me Mira Jane stepped in front to him.

"Laxus, please stop this nonsense!"

Laxus' eyes widened and his bolt of energy faltered, but it did not disappear, "move out of the way Mira."

She stared into his gaze with determination and I could only admire how brave Mira Jane was being right now. she look ahold of his arm without the lightning and looked deeply into his eyes, "please don't do this...I know you can do better. Come back to Fairy Tail. Everyone missed you, especially Makarov, but I miss you the most." Tears started to form in Mira's eyes," I cant stand to watch you be this way any longer."

Laxus' lightning faltered and then disappeared, completely. He wrapped his arms around Mira, "I missed you too."

The arrangement went on for a coupe of minutes while I and in this terrible state. I tried to get up on my own, but pain shot through my while body and I crumbled to the floor.

"Um. do you guys mind helping me out a bit?"

Mira instantly turned around and ran towards me, "I'm so sorry about this Natsu! I should have stopped Laxus sooner."

I smiled as best I could, "well right now I'm just glad he didn't kill me."

Laxus walked over and helped me up. I winced from the pain and fell down a bit, but I slowly got back up. Even though I'm in pain I have to go check to see if Luce is okay.

"Oi, do you need help getting to Lucy?"

I looked up to laxus and laughed "yeah, I don't think I can make it this condition."

He scratched the back of his head "yeah, sorry bout that."

I waved it off "its fine, but ill only forgive you if you help me get Luce."

He chuckled "deal."


	37. Chapter 37

**Howdy everyone and welcome to another chapter, yay! Sorry bout' the wait, I've been quite busy (surprisingly) so I haven't really had anytime to write, but luckily I'll be able to get this in. I've been on vacation and I have recently got back, but I'm going to be leaving for another trip in a couple days. Hopefully I will be able to get in some writing. I think that this frantic will be ending in the next couple of chapters which is both sad and happy. I'll be sad because I really like this fic and I'll be happy because I will get to start a new one. I have a couple of ideas that I am itching to write about. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

I sat quietly on my bed staring out my window. The sun is now setting, causing the sky to turn shades of orange, pink, and purple. It's beautiful, but I cannot admire its full beauty because of the mess I'm in. Due to my capture I am locked in my room, surrounded by guards. There will be no miraculous escape this time. I know that Natsu will come for me, and probably everyone else too. But with the enhanced number of guards I doubt they'll even be able to get close to the castle. I scrunched up my dress and held back my tears, I have to be strong, I have to find a way out. I got up from my bed and walked onto my balcony. There's no way I can escape by using the outside, If anything I'll have to escape by going through the castle. No one would ever expect that.

I perked up as I came up with an idea. What If I can distract the guards for a bit so I can at least get past my room. Before I could make up a detailed plan a guard barged into my room.

"His Highness needs to speak with you."

I nodded "lead the way."

I followed the guard to the throne room. I gulped as I saw the large golden doors in front of me. Its been a while since I've last been here. The doors opened and I walked in. Guards were lined up against the walls, I instantly knew that I shouldn't try any funny business. My father sat at the throne, a sly smile was on his face. he stood up and held his arms out, "welcome back Lucy, I've missed you."

My palms became clammy as he came up to me and hugged me. My legs started to shake as he let go of me and sat back upon the throne.

"Now let's get to the real reason I've brought you here to discuss your punishment."

I gulped, "punishment?"

He smiled "yes, you have disobeyed me by running away, running away from your marriage, and now because of that the marriage has been called off." His smile faded "I cannot believe that I have such a terrible daughter. It's better off If you just disappear, and that's exactly what's going to happen to you."

I gasped as I got yanked back from my hair. I yelped in pain as the guard that had brought me here pulled me by my hair. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the lavish hallways slowly turned to stone. The pulling of my hair stopped and I was thrown into a cell. I landed on my side with the air knocked out of me. I gasped for air and slowly tried to sit up. My right arm, the arm I fell on, was scrapped and blood started to trickle down my arm.

I looked around, water dipped from the ceiling, and mold covered the walls. The smell made me sick. Tears still spilled down my face as I slowly tried to stand. There was a tiny window that lead out of the castle. The sun was shining, birds chirped, and beautiful flowers littered the ground. I stared out the window, longing to be free. When I first left I had thought that I was free of this nightmare, but it seems that I was never really free.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hai everyone and welcome back to a newww chapter! Okay now that my schedule has calmed down a bit I will try to get in as many chapters I can to hurry up and finish up this fic. I'm very sorry for not uploading, I've been trying to figure out some ideas for what's going to happen and I just couldn't come up with anything. But I finally got this chapter finished! I am sincerely sorry for the inconvenience! I hope y'all are still enjoying the fic. Also just want to wish y'all a good day/night (whatever time it is for you).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

I slowly awoke to darkness. The night was pitch black, not a soul was awake. I sighed as I slowly got up from my corner which I was sleeping in. I looked out the window, and breathed in all the fresh air I could get. down here in the dungeon it smelled of sewage and mold. Not the best smell in the world. I sat down and checked my wound. I had wrapped it with a torn piece of cloth from my dress to make sure it didn't get infected. The wound is not life threatening, just a little deep.

I took back the cloth and checked the wound, it didn't look the best. Blood soaked the cloth, and I cant clean it with anything because I have no water. I sighed and wrapped the wound with a clan piece of cloth off my dress.

I sat against the wall and tucked in my legs. All I can think about is how everyone else is doing; especially Natsu. I doubt anyone will be able to get into the castle due to how alert my father will be. I looked to the cell next to me, and wondered whether anyone was in it. To be honest I don't thin anyone is in the dungeon, I haven't heard anyone so far. Not even when I was thrown in here, not that I would expect them to help me or anything. I sighed and stood up, how do people stay locked up their whole lives? There's absolutely nothing to do, I've only been here for a couple of days and I feel like I'm going insane from boredom. I most likely will go insane because my father wont let me out even if I listen to him. There'll be a chance that I rat him out, and that wouldn't be good for his image.

I walked up to the front of my cell and leaned again the bars, hoping to find someone on guard duty. To my surprise a guard was standing right in front of my cell. Although, it was hard to see them due to the lack of light. I was so happy that I almost laughed with relief that I had someone to talk to, but I decided to stifle my laugh. Not the best place to be laughing in, maybe I am going crazy.

I decided to ask a simple question as to not make me look crazy, so I asked the typical question a prisoner would ask "excuse me, but do you know when the portions of food will come?"

There was a slight shuffle from the figure, and a woman's voice replied "sometime after the sun rises."

I groaned, the sun isn't even coming up yet and I'm starting to get hungry. I sighed, no use in talking anymore. Although I don't have anything else to do, I don't really have anything else to talk about. I laid down on the floor and closed my eyes, maybe I can sleep till the suns up.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on bars. I slowly opened my eyes to see a scarlet-haired woman dressed in full armor banging a iron cup against my cell. I got up and rubbed my eyes, "yes?"

She slid a plate under the bars "here's your meal, make sure you savor it. You're not getting food tonight."

"No food?!" I remarked "that's insane!"

The woman looked back to me and smirked, "I wouldn't worry if I were you."

I scoffed and began to eat my food which consists of porridge and bread. I made sure to keep in mind what the guard had said, savor your food.

* * *

The day went by slow, and as night slowly came, my hunger grew. I had sat slumped against the wall all day, trying to sleep so the day would go by faster. Lucky for me, it worked but now I am ravenous. Currently its dark, the sun set not too far ago, but due to me sleeping basically all day I am not in the slightest bit tired. I groaned, why cant I just have food?

I sat up straight as the door to my cell slowly creaked open. The woman with scarlet hair stood in the entrance. All I could think about was me getting killed, and not to mention what the guard that brought me here had said. It gave me chills just thinking about it, but it also reminded me of levy.

"Get up."

I immediately stood up straight, boy does this girl have a cold voice. She grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the cell, and I couldn't help but wonder why she was in such a hurry.

She led me down many halls until we reached the palace garden. I looked around in confusion of why she would bring me here. Maybe a silent execution? I mean...I dunno. As I was about to ask how she was going to kill me a blob of blue hair popped up from behind some bushes. At first I thought it was some kind of animal, but then I realized just what it was.

"Levy?!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Howdy everyone and welcome to another chapter! Sadly, school is going to be here in 3 weeks, so I better get my act together and start writing more. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!(~￣** **³￣** **)~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

I ran up to Levy and hugged her as hard as I could, I missed her so much. Tears started to fall from my cheeks, I though something terrible had happened to Levy, especially after what the guard had said. She hugged me back, while also crying in the process. I let go of levy and wiped away my tears.

"Levy, I'm so glad you're okay," I said with relief.

She smiled, "same here."

I looked to the scarlet haired woman, "thank you for helping us."

The woman smiled, "my help is still needed by you lady Lucy, and you may call me Erza."

"You most likely don't know this Lucy, but Erza is apart of Fairy Tail too."

"Really?! You guys have people everywhere."

Levy laughed "yes, well its very important to have people everywhere in order to protect you at all costs."

"We must get going before they figure out you're gone" interrupted Erza.

I nodded "okay, but how are we getting out this time?"

Erza cleared her throat, "we cant escape by going into the castle because that's what you did last time and there are a large amount of guards on duty. The only option we have is to try and sneak out through the back gate. No one usually goes there, so there wont be very many guards there. The gate is also pretty old so there'll most likely be a hole we can sneak through."

"How far is the gate from here?" I asked.

"Not too far, but on foot the guards will most likely find out you're gone before we even get there, so I have prepared a horse" replied Erza.

"Will a horse be enough for all three of us?" I asked.

"You and I will both ride on the horse, while Levy will just fly."

Levy's wings suddenly appeared "yep, haven't used these bad boys in a while."

I laughed "alright we should probably get going."

Erza nodded, "yes."

Erza brought over a horse and helped me climb onto its back, she then got up on the horses back. I wrapped my arms around Erza's waist as to make sure I don't fall off.

Erza looked back at me "are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded, "ready as I'll ever be."

Erza started the horse and we instantly took off with great speed, I had to hold on even tighter to just barely stay on. The wind whipped my hair wildly, and my eyes started to water because of how fast we were going. I smiled, because maybe this time I will finally become free, once and for all. I'm not going to let this happen again, I can't.

After only a few minutes of riding the wall came into view. It wasn't in the best of shape, but on our part that's good. Erza slowed the horse down and jumped off when we got only a couple inches from the wall. I too jumped off, but before I did I noticed a hole in the wall only a few feet up. We could probably climb it. I looked to my right to see Levy hovering above the ground by a foot.

I pointed to the hole, "hey Levy, do you thing Erza and I could make it up there?"

Levy flew up into the hole and looked around "yeah, there's a hole that leads to the outside, and the floor is pretty sturdy."

"I'll go first Lady Lucy, just to make sure of your safety."

I nodded, "okay."

I watched Erza climb up to the hold with ease. I took a deep breath and put my hands onto the wall. Luckily, the wall was pretty jagged with rocks sticking out everywhere, so it was easy to grab hold of things. Due to my lack of upper body strength it took me a little while to get up, but I eventually made it to the top.

As I was about to grab the last piece of wall to get to the hole, the rock I grabbed onto fell from its place. I yelped as I lost my grip and started to fall from the wall. I felt a yank on my arm and I stopped falling. I looked up to see Erza's hand grasped tightly onto my wrist.

I sighed with relief, "thank you."

She smiled, "no problem."

Erza hoisted me up and I got into the hole with ease. Climbing down the other side I had no problems with falling. Once my feet hit the ground I looked to the sky. The sun was starting to rise, which means we need to hurry back to Fairy Tail.


	40. Chapter 40

**Howdy, and welcome back to another chapter! I cant believe Its been 40 chapters, what an achievement! I just want to thank all of y'all for all the support you give me, thanks a lot! Please do enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Laxus, Mira, and I all split up to look for Luce, but she was nowhere to be found. I ran through the streets asking people around town if they had seen her, but they had no useful answers. I stopped running to catch my breath next to some shop. I leaned up against the wall and thought about where Luce could be. If she is in town she can hide really well, but she would also be with Levy. And levy would flag someone apart of fairy tail down. So far no one had seen either Luce or Levy. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Just as I was about to leave a woman walked out of a shop, complaining to her friends, "The nerve of that peasant girl! Barging in and asking _me_ to help her get away from the guards. Some people need to get their life together!"

I turned around and ran over to the girl, "what did the girl look like?!"

The woman stepped back in surprise "how dare you come up to me, just look at how dirty you are!"

I grabbed the woman by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes with pure rage "I asked a simple question, the least some spoiled girl like you could do is answer. What does she look like?!"

The woman cowered in fear at Natsu's rage "w-well she had l-long blonde hair, a-and brown eyes, she als-"

I cut the girl off, knowing that she had to be describing Luce "where did she go?!"

"S-some guard took her, s-so I think she would have gone to the castle."

I let go of the girl and ran off to find Laxus and Mira. I have to tell them that Luce has been captured.

* * *

I found Laxus looking around the forest and then we both went to go find Mira, who was looking around the bakery. I told them both all the information I had gathered.

"So now we have to go and rescue Lucy from the palace," said Laxus.

I rolled my eyes "obviously, we're not going to let her rot there."

"I know that, but haven't you guys already done that?" asked Laxus.

"Yeah, so we have to find a new way to get out," I looked to Mira "do you know any passages?"

Mira shook her head "no, I know of the common ones, but none of those will work. I'll have to do some research and look at some papers we have."

I sighed, "how long will that take?"

"Depending on how many people help to look, a couple days at the most."

"Alright, let's get looking, I don't want Luce to have to stay there too long."

Mira nodded, "yes."

* * *

To search for the passages we all had to go back to Fairy Tail. Luckily there were a few trustworthy members there able to help us look. To actually look for the paper with the passages on it we had to go into a secret passage in the back. The room was filled with crates upon crates of scrolls and books. Not to mention the thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Looking for the paper took days to find. There was so much stuff in that room, its a miracle that we even found it. As to who found it, it was Laxus. He had decided to go to the back and a couple minutes later he returned with a book in his hand.

"You found it?" I asked.

He grinned "yep, should have gone to the back first. It was sitting right on top of everything."

Laxus set the book on the table, and Mira started to skim through it till she found the right page. "Here! This path is perfect, not to mention the only one that will work. Although its a bit long, it's the most trustful."

"Okay, how do we get there?"

Mira tore out the page and handed it to me "here, its a map to the back wall. Its an almost abandoned wall, which means there wont be many guards."

I looked at the piece of paper "alright, might as well hurry up and go now."

Laxus looked at me sideways, "how exactly are we supposed to get there?"

I grinned, "the fastest way there is."

I let my transformation magic fade and I one again had my dragon features "I'll just fly there."

"I forgot you had those, but I though I was going too."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "you found the book and I think that's enough help."

Laxus sighed "alright, just be safe."

"Awww, you're worried about me."

Laxus' face turned red, "t-that's not it!"

I laughed "I'm just kidding, you already have the hots for Mira."

His face turned even redder and I flew out of Fairy Tail before he could strange me.

* * *

Flying to the back wall was easy, but I had to make sure that I wasn't seen. By the time I got there the sun was already rising. I looked around for guards, and Mira was right. There were barely any guards, there was only one stationed every four miles. I sighed with relief, at least this wont be hard.

As I was about to fly over the wall I heard a thud, and I walked over to figure out where the noise came from. I was surprised to see levy and some red haired woman. Then I jumped with relief as I saw Luce appear.

"Luce!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Ahahaha, I am not dead. Its been _weeks_ maybe even _months_ since I have last uploaded. Its been hectic with school, now that I'm in high school, though I think I've gotten used to the schedule so I should be uploading more now. I am very sorry for the delay in my uploading, hopefully it doesn't happen again. Also I know I'm a day late but, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

"Luce!"

I picked up my head to see Natsu calling my name. Relief flowed through me as he came running for me. I held my arms out and hugged him with tears falling down my face.

"Natsu, I-I missed you so much!"

He chuckled "yeah, me too."

We stayed like that for a bit, I hugged him tighter, making sure that he was real. I've been through so much, I've been taken away from him too many times, and I wont let it happen again.

Erza cleared her throat, "sorry to ruin the moment, but we should probably get out of here before the guards catch us."

I decided to let go of Natsu first "yeah, you're right."

We all started to walk quickly back to Fairy Tail while occasionally looking over our shoulders to check if we were being followed. I held Natsu's hand, and he would squeeze mine to reassure me that we were safe. I did feel safe, as long as Natsu is by my side, but with what all has happened I'm wondering how long it'll last.

* * *

When we made it back to Fairy Tail everyone was so relieve we were okay, and to be honest I was too. Who knows where that situation could have led to. Not only that, but everyone welcomed back Erza, who apparently hadn't been at Fairy Tail for a couple years. It warmed my heart to see everyone happy again, but I couldn't shake the feeling of my uneasiness. I don't know what it means, its just... _there._

Natsu looked to me with concern, "what's wrong Luce?"

I got startled out of my thoughts and looked up to Natsu with a reassuring smile, "Oh nothing. Just happy to be back."

He raised an eyebrow, "you know you can talk to me, right?"

My smile faltered, I don't want to lie to him.

I bit my lip, "I-I just feel uneasy...I-Its probably nothing though!"

"You sure?"

I nodded "yeah, I'm probably just worried about the guards catching us."

Natsu put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, "don't worry Luce, I won't let that happen. I'll keep you by my side to make sure of it."

I looked down to hide my blushing face, "thanks."

Natsu smiled, grinning from ear to ear. My heart melted, I love his smile, but I love him even much.

* * *

Once everyone was drunk and tired, after celebrating our return, Makarov came over to me, his cheeks tinted red, showing that he was drunk.

"Hello Lucy, I'm glad that you made it back safely."

I smiled "yes, I'm glad everyone's okay."

Makarov cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back "so Lucy, Now that this has happened quite a bit, you know how dangerous it is for you to be here. I've mentioned getting you to a safer place, preferably far from here, to make sure that your father cant get you. I've nearly worked out all the details so please be paitent, it quite hard finding a place good enough to hid-"

"No" I said firmly.

Makarov looked up, a look of confusion across his face, "what?"

I shook my head "no, I don't want to hide anymore. I want to face my father, and take backs what he has tainted."

Makarov raised his eyebrows "well then, I cant blame you for wanting that, but are you sure you're willing to take the risk?"

I nodded, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Makarov nodded in agreement "Okay then, I'll make the announcement tomorrow morning."

I smiled, "Thank you for everything."

He chuckled, "No need to thank me, I'm only doing what I feel is right."

I nodded, "well goodnight then."

* * *

I walked off to find Natsu, who had fallen asleep of the floor, due to the many drinking contests he tried to win with Cana. I giggled as I knelt down and looked at his sleeping face, drool slightly falling out of his mouth. I moved a strand of hair from his face and then slowly shook him awake.

"Natsu, hey Natsu!"

He groaned and rolled over, "five more minutes."

I smiled and shook him again, "Ill let you sleep in you get off the floor."

He rolled back over and looked at me, "I'm on the floor?"

"Yes, and you're a little drunk, okay more like _very_ drunk."

I hoisted Natsu up, along with the help of him on his own, and put his arm over my shoulder. We slowly made progress on getting to out room, and once we did I plopped Natsu down of the bed and laid down in exhaustion. Natsu had already fallen asleep, a soft snoring could be hears. I smiled to myself at how peaceful life can be. I just cant wait till all of this is over, for good.


	42. Chapter 42

**Howdy, and welcome back to another chapter! Alrighty then, I think I'm getting more used to this schedule, and hopefully there won't be another period where I was gone for about 2 months. I also want to thank y'all for all the support given, and please do keep giving me support because it makes my day when y'all so! Anywhooooo, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

I slowly woke up to warmth, I looked up to see Natsu's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled closer up to him, taking in all the warmth he has. Natsu groaned and shuffled a bit, pulling me closer to him, close enough to where I was gasping for breath. I tried to push myself away from him, but his strong arms didn't budge. Curse his very muscular arms.

"N-Natsu."

No answer...

"H-hey Natsu can you um... Not choke me?"

Still, no answer...

"Natsu!"

Natsu woke with a start, "W-what's wrong?!"

"Y-you're choking me!"

Natsu looked down to see his arm tightly around my neck, "O-oh sorry!"

He let go and I gasped for breath, dramatically. Not that I hadn't been able to breathe, but I wanted to have a little fun with the moment.

"L-Luce I'm so sorry!"

I looked up, a look of horror on my face, "you tried to kill me."

"N-no I didn't, I would never hurt you!"

"I don't believe you."

Natsu pouted "Luceeeee."

I looked at Natsu's adorable pouting face, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding. I know you would never hurt me, Natsu."

"Yeah well I'm very sorry for ACCIDENTALLY choking you."

"Well you better be," I teased.

Natsu rubbed his temples "ugh, you're making my head hurt more thank it already does."

I smirked, "well maybe you shouldn't have drank so much."

"I know, I've _learned_ from my mistakes. I'll never go up against Makarov again, jeez, for an old guy he can drink a lot!"

The mentioning of Makarov reminded me of the conversation we had last night. I should probably get going to find him, I'm going to have to make an important announcement today.

I got up off the bed, "come on Natsu, I just remembered something I have to do."

Natsu groaned, "can we just stay in bed for a bit longer?"

I looked to Natsu, and stared coldly into his eyes "Okayyy, guess that's a no."

He jumped up off the bed and opened the door, "ladies first."

I walked out the door, "thank you."

* * *

After having breakfast and going over what I wanted to say, I finally spotted Makarov. I walked over to him, he looked up to me and nodded. He walked up onto the stage and cleared his throat, no one seemed to hear him. He cleared his throat again, this time a bit louder. Still, no one was quiet.

"AHEM!"

The room was suddenly still as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Makarov.

"Good, now I have an important announceme- I mean, Lucy has a very important announcement to make."

Makarov looked to me and nodded his head as he headed down the stage. I took a deep breath, _okay Lucy...these people, they're counting on you. Well, you're counting on them too, but what you need to do is stay calm, show them how good of a princess you are._ I exhaled and walked up the stage, my back straight, and my head held high. I looked to the crowd in front of me, not very big, but big enough to make me nervous. I spotted Natsu in the back, and he smiled at me. My nervousness subsided a bit and I smiled back, _here goes nothing._

"H-hello everyone, I've gathered you all to talk about something important that I've been thinking about. I know that Fairy Tail was created by my mother, to protect me, and you all have done a very good job of that. I-I just think that It's time I stop running away, I know that its you all's jobs to protect me, and keep me safe. I just cant take it anymore, I'm here to say that I want to take back what's rightfully mine, the throne, from my father. I know, as well as anyone else in this room, that my fathers rein has not been the best. I want to change this kingdom for the better, and I need your help to do it!"

I smiled shyly as everyone started to cheer. Heat rushed to me cheeks and I laugh, "thank you!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Its finally Christmas break, for me at least. I'm super exited for Christmas to come, I don't know if ill post by Christmas, so If I don't get to I want to wish y'all all a very Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

I fiddled with my finger nervously as everyone sat around a large table with a map of Fiore. Right now we are all coming up with a plan on how to invade the castle, and take control of it. I just cant help but feel like I'm totally useless. Not only am I not very experienced in magic, but I also don't know anything about combat or war tactics. I mean, If I count all the fictional books I've read about wars, then I have an adequate amount of knowledge. Though, it isn't enough to come up with a good enough plan to sneak up on a castle that is heavily guarded.

"Lucy!"

I get startled out of my thoughts "huh?"

Makarov clears his throat "as I was saying...Do you know of any weak points in the castle?"

I put my finger to my chin "Well, the only one I know of is the one that I escaped from, but its bound to be heavily guarded knowing that I had to of escaped somehow. My father will not let anything get past him."

Makarov closed his eyes and thought, "this might be harder than expected."

Suddenly, Loke appeared in the doorway with his fancy black butlers suit on, and gold rimmed glasses loosely on his face. Everyone turned to him "sorry I'm late, had some business to attend to at the castle."

Makarov sighed in relief "now, we have some hope. Loke I need you to tell me everything you know about the castles secret entrances, along with some current information on what the king is doing."

Loke looked at Makarov in confusion "what in the world do you need all this information for?"

Makarov ginned "oh, just for the invasion of the castle."

Loke's eyes widened "w-why? I-I don't understand. I thought we were supposed to get Princess Lucy to safety, not invade the castle!"

"Well, why don't you tell that to Lucy? She's the one who wants to go through with this."

Loke looked to me and I smiled nervously "y-yeah, I did say that."

He pushed the glasses up on his face and looked to Makarov "if Princess Lucy ordered it, then I'll tell you all I know."

* * *

"...and that's all I know" stated Loke as he finished his long talk of what he knew.

Everyone stayed silent, contemplation all the information Loke had just given. I myself, did not know about some of the history of the castle that Loke had given. I have to hand it to him, he's a genius. Loke then looked to the map and pointed to the middle of the entire castle.

"If any of you were listening, you would know by now that there is no way we can get through the castle of foot. The only way to get in is to fly."

I turned to Loke, "h-how would that work?!"

Loke cleared his throat "well, if I'm not mistaken we have a few dragons, and fairies, in the guild. I know that Levi will only be able to carry at least one person, but Gajeel and Natsu will probably be able to carry two, if needed. While you and I can get into the castle without any problem."

I thought for a moment, this plan seems as if it can work "alright, this sounds good. I have just one question though. What are we going to do with the king, my father, when we're done capturing the castle?"

Loke looked to me, "that is for you to decide."

I swallowed hard, what am I going to do with my father? I wouldn't...I can't kill him. The though shot chills up my spine and I pushed it away. Its probably best to think about this later.

"I should clarify that when I take you into the castle Lucy, you'll be my prisoner" said Loke.

I sighed "yes, it seems like that's what I'd be, but I want you to take me straight to my father. I want to talk to him first, and when I give the signal start to move."

Loke nodded, "understood."

"We'll follow through with it in two days time, and also double check it for any flaws."

Loke nodded "yes I'll work with everyone to make sure."


End file.
